recovery and discovery
by niceice23
Summary: Shaggy has been shot in front of his friends, how will the gang take it and will he pull through so daphne can tell him how she feels (fyi this is my first fanfic so yay me!)
1. Chapter 1

We find the gang finishing up a case in the old abandoned hospital with the ghost of a crazed patient. Daphne had be captured and straped to a hospital bed and the ghost was about to preform surgery on her but somehow shaggy and scooby opened the door thinking it was the way to the kitchen. "You dare Interfere with my experiment, you shall pay for this!" The ghost shouted in rage. "How about we leave now and pay later?" Shaggy asked before the chase began aroud the table daphne was straped to. Five minutes later scooby ran out of the room with the ghost hot on his tail while shaggy freed daphne. "Like are you ok daph?" Shaggy asked 'I am now' she thought latley she's been thinking of shaggy alot. "I'm ok what about scooby?" She asked trying not to blush being this close to him. "He's leading him into freds trap." As it turns out it was the real estate agent Drake Noll who had discovered oil in the heart of the hospital so he wanted to scare every one away. And just by the looks he didn't seem to thrilled about having his plans ruined by a groop of teens and a dog 'If im going down im taking one of them with me!' He thought bitterly as he broke away from the cop before he could put the cuffs on and stole his gun. "Im still going to get away with it with or without you meddling kids!" He shouted as he had the gun pointed at daphne and fired BANG! Daphne closed her eyes and expexted pain but she felt none when she opened her eyes she wished she hadn't. Shaggy had jumped in front of her and took the bullet. "You monsyer you killed him!" Daphne screamed with tears coming out of her eyes as the cop knocked drake out and reached for his radio asking for an ambulance for shaggy. "Raggy!" Scooby shouted and ran twords his fallen friend and started trying him to open his eyes. " Raggy ropen ror reyes ror ra rooby ranck?" He asked hopefully. "I think he's gone scoob." Fred said quietly he was shocked that drake would go that far, no mysterie had ever ended with one of them being shot before. Daphne and velma were crying there eyes out until they herd shaggy moan. "Like what happened?" He asked. "Shaggy!" They cried in shock and happiness as scooby stared licking shaggys face "your going to be ok shaggy just hold on the ambulance is almost here." Daphne practically begged him to stay conscious. Shaggy then looked at her then asked like are you ok daph?" "Yes thanks to you." She answered. Shaggy then nodded his head then smiled and became unconscious just as the ambulance pulled up and the paramedicts started putting him in. "Can we ride with him?" Daphne asked gesturing to scooby and herself. " Alright." Said one of the paramedics as they climed in and stared the drive to the hospital. Daphne started to stroke shaggys face all through the ride wispering to no one in particular " Please be ok so Ican tell you how I feal please."

So this is my first part of my storie like comment and subscrooble please


	2. Chapter 2

Thank **you so much for you positive feedback guys and thanks TREX19990 FOR THE ADVICE I REALLY AAPPRECIATED IT and now back to our regularly scheduled story.**

Even thought the ride in the ambulance was quick it seamed to last forever to daphne. Each twist and turn of the road still didnt make her look away from her fallen crush. And once they arrived at the hospital the peramedics immediately wheeled shaggy into the building with scooby and daphne in pursuit. They ran after them down a long hallway which was filled with doctors and nurses but they were still able to keep up untill they reached the two huge doors that led into the infermary where they were stopped by one of the peramedics.

" Sorry but your friend is going into surgery right now and I don't think you'd want to see that." He explained. Daphne nodds her head "We understand." The peramedic looked at her strangely then noticed scooby behind her. "Uh, sorry to tell you this ma'am but we don't really allow animals here." Please allow it just this once,scooby is shaggy's best friend." Daphne pleaded with scooby giving his best puppy eyes look he could. "Alright but you'll have to wait in the waiting room untill we say you can see your friend." The peramedic said. Daphne then thanked him and walked with scooby to the waiting room.

When they got there fred and velma were talking about something that sounded serious but immediately stoped when they saw her and asked was shaggy ok. "Well from what I could tell on the ride over here I dont think the bullet hit anything important." She explained. "Appart from raggy." Scooby mumbled under his breath but the gang herd him. "Scooby that's not what we ment." Fred said trying to reassure the dog that they did care about their friend. "ri ro, ri ro" scooby said. He knew none of them would ever hurt him or shaggy but he was really not 100% positive anymore.

They had been sitting in the waiting room for 25 minutes now and velma was sitting next to daphne who looked a bit pale in the face. "Daphne are you ok you look a little pale?" Said girl took a deep breath then asked " Velma can you keep a secret?" Sure what is it you know you can tell me anything." Velma asked. 'Well here goes nothing' daphne thought. "I like shaggy." Velma just sat and stared at her. Daphne expected her to say that that was the weirdest or dumbest thing she had ever herd by she was shocked when she said "I know" Now it was daphne's turn to stare "is it because your really smart or is it that obvious?" She asked "Both,since you blush every time your close to him, you some times say his name under your breath in a loving way and you've been writing your names comibed in school." How do you know that" Daphne asked blushing. "I sit next to you." Velma said simply. "But don't you think you should tell him instead of me?" she asked. "Do you think iwill ever get a chance to again?" Daphne asked. Just then a doctor came through the doors and said "Friends of a rodgers I need to speak with you." "Looks like we are about to find out." Said velma.

Wow thanks guys so much for reading this and remember: like, comment and subscrooble for more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeellloooo faithful readers sorry for the long wait but my brainstorm of a brainstorm took over so I had to write...er..type my ideas down for this one and later stories. And now back to our regularly scheduled chaos**

As soon as the doctor had pulled them out of the waiting room daphne wasted no time asking if shaggy was ok. "Your friend will be fine, the bullet didn't cause any serious damage." The doctor explained as the whole gang gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Asked fred. "Of course,his room is just down this hallway and down three doors on the left." The doctor said. As they waled down the hall daphne felt a mixture of sadness and giddyness.

She was sad because shaggy was shot but she was happy that he would be alright and that she could finally tell him how she felt.

She wanted to be the one to speak to shaggy first but scooby ran ahead at full speed into the room and jumped right on top of shaggy and started licking his face.

"Raggy!" Scooby cried with joy as he landed on his friend. "Like scoob,what are you doing and why are we in a hospital?" Shaggy asked trying to push scooby off him so he could sit up

"Don't you remember shaggy? You saved daphne from getting shot and now youre in the hospital." Said velma, as she, fred and daphne came in the room.

"Like I did? Oh yeah I did, but like are you ok daph?" Shaggy asked concerened for his friend .

"Yeah I'm fine but could you guys just give us a second alone?" Asked daphne. "Sure." Said velma as she, fred and scooby went outside so they could talk in private.

Shaggy had no idea what was going on and was more confused when he herd fred mumble "its about time."

When they had finally left the room shaggy just grinned and looked at daphne. "So like what's on your mind daph?" He asked in a calm conforting voice, almost like the tone of voice a parent would use when they try to reassure a child that there is no monstor in the closet.

"Why did you do it?" She asked with her voice cracking and confusing the daylights out of poor shaggy.

"Like, what do you mean daph?" "Why did you take that bullet for me?" She said letting the tears run down her face.

"It was brave, stupid, and selfless and of course you did it because you put others before yourself." She cried

"What do you think would have happened if that bullet hit anything important? Exactly, you probably would have died! And what about us and your family? What do you think would happen to everyone if you died because of me?"

"But daph." He said pulling her closer to the hospital bed. "You, like, know I dont blame you about me getting shot right?" By now he was holding her and she was crying freely into his shoulder but he felt her nod (yes) anyway.

"I could have just stood by and let you get shot but I would never let any one hurt my friends. Especially you." He said causing daphne to blush as red as a tomato.

"Because I love you." Those four words made daphne freeze. He loved he too! He loved her too!

"And I love you to shaggy and thats what I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." She said as she kissed his cheek.

They both continued to kiss each others cheek until they were both kissing on the lips and they would have continued to if it weren't for that meddling kid fred looking in the window the cheering "You da man shaggy!"

 **Looks like the ship has set sail and now the story can trully begin. Did you think this was the end? Oh no my dear readers there is plenty more for the scooby gang and the new couple so like comment and subscroonle for more.**

 **Disclaimer: do I say my lines now?**

 **Niceice23: you had one job (face palm)**

 **Disclaimer: untill next time my dudes**

 **Niceice23: hey that's my line!**


	4. the bet

**disclaimer: so welcome back faithful readers to another exciting chapter of "Recovery and Discovery" I'm your wonderful author and...**

 **Niceice23: What! I've been doing all the work so far and all you've been doing is just lying around eating chips!**

 **Disclaimer: Not true! Just a couple of weeks ago you had me write the 3rd chapter down while you ate breakfast!**

 **Niceice23: I asked you to read the reviews and awnser their questions if they had any!**

 **Disclaimer: what questions would they have? It's pretty much a shaphne story anyway you look at it and the title explains the whole story anyway!**

 **Niceice23: dear readers please use this time to read the following chapter as I beat the crap out of my disclaimer! (Me and disclaimer disappear in to a cloud of cartoonish smoke you see whenever 2 characters fight)**

Both shaggy and daphne just froze in place after their kiss. "So like, does this mean that..?" Shaggy started to ask but daphne awnserd by saying "I'd like that." As she got closer to him again. "Like, me too" he said. And just as they were about to kiss again they herd a voice coming down the hall approching at what sounded like a fast pace. "Where is my baby? Where is Norville?"

"Like, oh no." Shaggy wispered as his parents came rushing into the room. "Norville, are you ok? Are you in pain? Should I get a doctor?" His mom asked all at once.

"Like mom, I'm fine the bullet didn't cause any internal damage and the doc said I could leave almost immediately. " shaggy explained trying to calm his mother down.

As this happened shaggy's dad went up to daphne and asked her how it happened. And when she finished she said " if it wasn't for him I'd have been shot and in his place here, you have a really brave son Mr . Rodgers. "

He looked from her to his son then smiled and said "I know and thanks for telling me who did this I'll be sure to put him in an extra special cell.

Later the doctors had realesed shaggy but told him and the others that he needed plenty of rest so his wound would heal. "Don't worry doc, we'll take good care of shaggy." Said Daphne.

3 weeks later at shaggy's house

"SHAGGY RODGERS!" Daphne screeched almost causing shaggy to fall from bending over to pick something up.

"Like, where's the fire?" Shaggy asked as he tried to regain his balance as daphne walked twords him angrily.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked tapping her foot. "Like, I was just trying to pick up this candy wrapper why?"

"You shouldn't be bending over or move around alot remember the doc said you need plenty of rest." She said

"But like daph, that was three weeks ago and I'm fine now." Shaggy said lifting up his shirt so she could see his injury was barley visible if not for the stiched up part.

"But what if it started acting up again?" She countered. "Like,I'm sure that won't happen." Shaggy said putting the candy wrapper in the trash.

"Oh really then lets make a bet, if your injury doesn't bother you for the rest of the day I'll do some thing for you and scooby but if you lose you have to do something for me when your better." Daphne said.

"Hmm, like ok its a bet but speaking of scooby where is he?" As soon as he asked that question the door bursts open to reveal scooby, velma and fred running in with an excited look on their face.

"Like what is it guys?" Shaggy asked curiously.

"How do you feel shaggy?" Asked fred. "I feel fine but..." shaggy started to say but velma cut him off. "Would you like to get out of the house and do some thing?" She asked. "Well like, yeah but like what? He asked again.

"Re round a rysteriy!" Scooby said. Shaggy and daphne looked at eachmother with one thought on their minds:

'Im totally going to win this bet'

 **Me and disclaimer are stand a few feet away from each other panting with our clothes torn and ripped**

 **Me: well (pant) looks like there's(pant) a bet on our hands.**

 **Disclaimer:but why are we (pant) ending it here?**

 **Me: because its up to our faithful readers (pant) to decide whether we continue(pant)or not**

 **Disclaimer: well this has been fun but I'm going to let you of with a warning (disclaimer walks away)**

 **Me: like comment and subscrooble for more.**


	5. The mystery of the freaky farmer part 1

**Me: Allonz-y fellow readers In this chapter we will see who wins the bet...or will we?**

 **Disclaimer: did you just seriously use a doctor who chactfrase?**

 **Me: yes, why?**

 **Disclaimer: uhhhh, nothing( quickly exits)**

 **Me: suspicious, anyway while I'm investigateing him please read the following chapter.(follows disclaimers leave)**

"So let me get this straight, you want to continue this bet of yours while we're on a mystery? Asked fred as he started the mystery machine down an empty road near a country side and tall corn stalks.

"Like yeah, and besides my wound has had more than enough time to heal." Shaggy said. Shaggy, daphne and scooby were rideing in the back while fred and velma were in the front.

"Well we can't be to certain about it." Daphne said as she laid against shaggy in the seat while he wrapped his arm around her. He had never seen her this sad and serious before as far as he could remember.

But while he was trying to remember the last time he had seen her like this he got an idea to cheer her up. He started wiggling his fingers of his hand closest to her side and she started giggling.

"Shehahahaggy!wahahahat are youhohoho doinhihihing?" Daphne asked through fits of cute gigles as she tried squirming away but shaggy's other hand had found a way into her most ticklish spot on her body: her armpitts.

"Cheering you up." Was all daphne could hear befor she was in a fit of hysterical laughter. "AHHAHAHAHASHEHAHAGGY NOHOHOT THERE NOHOHOHOHO!" Shaggy had sat her on his knees and coninued to tickle her much to the enjoyment of the others and daphne ,who shaggy knew enjoyed this.

Fred, velma and scooby all thought shaggy and daphne made a cute couple together and they continued to watch (well fred listened because he was driving) untill someone came running out of the corn stalks and into the street and in front of the mystery machine.

"Yahhhhh!" The gang screamed as fred slamed the brakes on just barley missing the man who had just ran in front of him.

"Run for your lifes, the freaky farmer has returned from the grave to get us all!" The man yelled at the gang before running past the van and further down the road.

"The freaky farmer?" Asked fred. "Returned from the grave?" Asked velma. "Get us all!" Shaggy wimmpered as he cluched scooby as they both shook in fear.

"Well looks like we found our next mystery. " fred said as he continued to drive futher down the road untill they came across a barn with a huge sighn that read, "welcome to herrison fields" and when they pulled into the drive way of the house near the barn they saw two men arguing.

"You can't leave now not when we're two weeks away from the festival!" Yelled a tall skinny man in suspenders and a white shirt.

"And you can't expect me to risk my neck in this haunted place just for some stupid carnival!" Yelled a shorter person in a suite as he started to walk away just as the gang got out of the mystery machine.

"You kids are a little early for the festival but im afraid there won't be one this year." Said the tall man as he noticed the gang walking twords him.

"Well one of your workers almost got ran over by us because he was running and screaming something about a freaky farmer, whats that all about?" Asked velma.

"Oh, that must have been steve, he must have quit to. Oh my name is Dale herrison by the way." He said shakeing velma's hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Velma and these are my friends, Fred,Daphne, Shaggy, and scooby doo we're Mystery inc." She said.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya'll anyway the story of the freaky farmer said that there was once a failed farmer who lived on this property long ago. Every thing he planted died wich made him angry, very very angry. Then one day he came upon a witch doctor who gave him an amulet and told him as long as he wore it he would become the most successful farmer that ever lived. The witch doctor only asked that when he had enough crops, he had to give him some in return. But when the time came the farmer refused him. Then the witch doctor casted a spell on the farmer that turend him into a repulsive looking person . And when he tried to get the witch doctor to turn him back to normal he was gone so in his anger he destroyed the amulet and spent the rest of his life hiding on the property until he died." Dale told them

The gang each had diffrent reactions to this story: Fred looked disturbed, Velma shuddered while daphne did the same, and shaggy and scooby both looked pale and were violently shakeing while holding on to each other.

"Well mabey we can help you Mr. Herrison we are pretty good at solving mysteries." Fred said. "Well I don't know I.." Dale began but a car horn cut him off as it made it's way into the driveway.

"Oh looks like the family is home." Said dale as the people stated to exit the truck. It was a tall skinny blond woman and an equally tall teen girl with their hands filled with bags.

"Dale you could have warned me that we would be having company, I could have tidedy up a bit. " said the woman from behind the bags.

"Here let me help you with those." Shaggy said as he took some bags from the woman and teen girl. "Well aren't you a gentleman, what's your name cutie?" Asked the teen girl as she leaned against shaggy makeing daphne see red.

"like, shaggy.." he said as they headed twords the house. With the gang and dale in tow.

"That's my wife Mary and my daughter Jessica. Honey these people say they can help us with our little ghost problem." Dale said.

"They can? Oh thats wonderful that we can continue with our plans for the festival!" Jessica said in delight.

"Like yeah but, like where do you want me to put this ma'am.?" Asked shaggy notioning the bags he was carrying.

"I'll show where to put them." Jessica said as she opened the door allowing shaggy and scooby to enter the house and lead them to the kitchen.

"Like, this is a nice place, right scoob?" Shaggy asked his friend. "Right raggy." Scooby agreed.

"Yep we have a nice view here to you can see the country side, the livestock..." Jessica said. "And ghosts." Said a new voice from behind them.

"Like yeah jessica you almost forgot to mention the..." shaggy stoped as soon as he realised what he was saying and all three of them slowly turned around to face a green glowing man with flesh haning of from difrent areas of his face. He had glowing red eyes and was dressed like a farmer.

"Zoinks it's the ghost!" Shaggy screamed. Jessica and scooby clung to a diffrent side of shaggy as the ghost closed in on them.

"Wahahahahahaha!" Cackled the ghost as we fade to black.

 **Me: (sneaking up on disclaimer then take a piece of paper that he was writing on then reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: aw come on man give it back.**

 **Me: oh my god (still shocked from what I read)**

 **Disclaimer: I know its bad**

 **Me: no it's..it's..it's the best idea for a doctor who fanfic ive ever read.**

 **Disclaimer: really?**

 **Me: yes you genius!**

 **Disclaimer: well thanks but there is only one small problem it needs six doctors and I cant figure out witch ones to use**

 **Me: why dont we let the readers vote for a doctor they would like to see in our story and the top 6 will be in it**

 **Disclaimer: brilliant but we better get to work on writing it so until next time readers.**

 **So please suggest your favorite doctor from the doctor who show original or the 2000 series and if you don't like the show or have never seen it befor this dosent apply to you.**

 **Like comment and subscrooble my dudes the voteing ends on friday.**


	6. the mystery of the freaky farmer part 2

The freaky farmer continued to walk twords them still chuckling. "What do we do?" Asked Jessica still clutching onto shaggys arm. "Like just follow our lead and by that i mean,Like run for your life!" Shaggy screamed as he ,Jessica,and scooby made tracks for the exit.

Meanwhile outside Dale and Mary were talking to the gang. "The short fella you saw me arguing with is our banker Andy Smith. He's been hassling us because he said its a waste to spend alot of our money on the festival because we dont charge a dime for admission and the games." "It's a shame that ghost showed up,we had finally convinced him to help us set up" Dale said.

"We've only been able to get a few tents up and some stations but with that ghost scareing off our help I dont think we will be able to have it this year." Mary said sadly.

"You know we'd be happy to help you set up the festival while were solving this mystery for you." Fred offered. "yeah we don't scare that easily. " Daphne added.

Then all of sudden they herd screaming and turned to see shaggy, Jessica, and scooby running out of the house as if it were on fire. Scooby was in the lead with shaggy gaining in second while pulling Jessica's arm as she came out of the house last.

"What happened?" Asked velma. "The freaky farmer is in the house!" Jessica yelled. "Where in the house?" Fred asked. "The kitchen!" Shaggy yelled as the others ran past him and into the house. When they got there the kitchen was destroyed. The furniture was smashed, the drawers were pulled open and trown into diffrent areas of the room and on the wall there was a message written in red on the wall," Here is where you thought I burned, But instead its here I shall return, one of you I shall get,unless you return my amulet. " fred read out loud.

"Like but I thought he destroyed the amulet and what does this mean by burned?" Shaggy asked. "Good qustion shaggy." Velma said. "Cute and smart, I like that." Jessica said as she leaned her head against shaggy again.

This did NOT sit well with daphne. She was not jealous of course or thats what she tried to tell herself. She just didn't like seeing anyone that close to her shaggy.

"I think it's time we start looking for clues I'll take shaggy and look around back." Daphne suddenly announced while grabbing shaggy's hand and dragging him out of the room and outside. "Uhh, sure then I'll take velma and investigate down town and see if we can figure out what this means and scooby.." fred said but scooby was already gone. As he looked for scooby he saw a small piece of paper stuck in between some of the throw drawrs and picked it up. As for scooby he knew something was about to happen but he wanted to make sure shaggy was ok even if it was just daphne so he followed them.

In the Herrison's backyard there were a few stands already set up and a couple of tents but daphne had gotten far away from the house so the herrisons couldn't here their conversation. "like whats wrong daph?" Shaggy asked. "Oh don't give me that you know exactly what's wrong!" Daphne shouted angrily. "Is this because Jessica called me cute and leaned on me?" Shaggy asked. Daphne stayed silent because if she said yes she would seem so shallow. "No!" She lied but just before shaggy could call her bluff she saw scooby and decided to change the subject. " what is scooby?" She asked makeing shaggy turn around and look at his best friend. "Ro rar ro relrous." Scooby stated. This made shaggy smirk and daphne blush like mad. "Am not." She mumbled crossing her arms. "Like come on daph your my girlfriend I would never cheat on you, you know that right?" Shaggy asked her. She looked up and said yes. "There we go and now to investigate this place for snacks." Shaggy said as they started walking. "I take it your wound hasn't bothered you?" Daphne asked

"Well its not too bad." Shaggy said. "So it is bothering you!" She said "like I never said that." He responded.

Meanwhile down town Fred and velma were in the towns library looking up facts about the Herrisons house and the legend of the freaky farmer. It said that he didnt just wander around the herrisons property untill he died ,he grew depressed untill he one day he poured gasoline all over the house and himself and set the place on fire but not before hiding the amulet some where on the property.

"Well thats diffrent from what Dale told us." Velma noticed. "Mabey he didn't know this I mean legends get changed alot." Freds suggested.

"Mabey, let me see that piece of paper you got from the kitchen." Fred did as he was told. "Interesting this is a library card and it's owners name is smudged out but it says they cheacked out a book about ghost storys and laser projection." Velma said. "We better get back to the other its starting to get dark" fred said as they made their way to the Mystery Machine.

"Shaggy I told you and scooby multiple times they can't serve food untill the festival and it's still 2 weeks away before they open." Daphne said trying to get shaggy and scooby to get away from one of the hot dog stands. "One more try daph." Shaggy assured her as he called into the empty stand,"Hello, can I get 3 dogs with extra katsup, mustard, croute and chocolate sauce." Then all of a sudden the three dogs came sliding down the counter and stopped at each of them.

"Like wow I knew that would work eventually, like thanks man keep the change." He said as he handed a five to a gloved green glowing hand. "You're welcome." Said a creepy voice makeing shaggy and scooby stop in mid-bite and turn twords their server. "Like I think I just lost my appetite here you can have it instead. " shaggy said before he threw it in the ghost's face!

"Rahhhhh!" The Ghost shouted as he started to wipe the hot dog off just in time to see them getting away! "You won't get away that easily!" The ghost shouted before he gave chase. "But like we sure can try!" Shaggy called over his shoulder as they raced down diffrent areas of the backyard. "Split up!" Daphne shouted as she went one way as shaggy and scooby went another only to glance behind them to the freaky farmer was after them.

"Like why is it that no mater where ever we go when we split up we still get chased?" Shaggy asked scooby.

"Rest rucky ri ress." Scooby said as they both ran into a open area of the herrisons garden behind the tents. But when the ghost finally caught up to them shaggy was dressed in a nice whie sutie and scooby was planting some flowers and was dressed as a farmer.

"Ah you must be the new assistant gardener right?" Shaggy said as he went up and shook the ghost hand. "Rahhhh!" The ghost roared. "Nice to meet you let me show you who you'll be working with." Shaggy said pulling the ghost by the hand over to where scooby was working. "Huh?" The ghost mumbled confused as they walked over to scooby. "This is jeff the best gardener I have." Shaggy said as scooby turned around. "Rho ris re?" Asked jeff a.k.a scooby. "He's the new assistant gardener." Shaggy explained. This caused jeff to gasp and stand up looking angry. "Rour replaceing re?" He asked sounding offended. "What no I could never replace you jeff!" Shaggy said trying to calm him down. "Ri rnow ro cant because ri quit!" Jeff said stomping away. "Jeff no come back!" Shaggy then turned to the ghost and said well since your alradey here contiue to plant those flowers while I go and try to calm jeff down."

The ghost then nodded and got down on his knees and started putting flowers into the ground then he suddenly realized what just happened. "Rahhhhhh!" He snarled as he threw the flower in his hand to the ground and went in search of shaggy and scooby.

 **To be ccontinued**

 **Like comment and subscrooble for more**


	7. The mystery of the freaky farmer part 3

Daphne had immediately regreted splitting up as she ran through another series of tents untill she tripped and fell. "Ow." She moaned as she looked up and saw that a hole in the middle of the bacyard and more further ahead untill she saw a hole with a shovle next to it. She got up and went twords it but then she started hearing footsteps coming her way. So she picked up the shovle and stood against the side of the stand where the person would run past and had the shovel in position. The foot steps got closer and closer untill she swung the shovel and hit the person right in the face with it!

""Ow like what the heck daph?" Shaggy asked in a pained as he led his hands against his face. "Oh my god shaggy I'm so sorry." Daphne said as she tried to help him . "Like where did you even get that?" Shaggy asked. "Well after we had split up I was triped by one of those holes and then I saw this shovle next to one." Daphne explained as she tried to see if he was really injured.

Just then the Mystery Machine pulled into the driveway and fred and velma left the van to see shaggy scooby and daphne coming from around the house. "Hey guys did you find anything..and why is shaggy covering his face with his hands?" Fred asked. "Well, like we found that ghoulish gardener and then daphne found a bunch of holes in the backyard and a shovel." Shaggy said lowereing his hands to reveal a black eye. Seeing this made daphne feel worse than she already did.

"Well I guess that is a clue just like this library card we found that's got two books cheacked out on them. One on the legend of the freaky farmer and one about laser projection." Fred said trying not to cringe at shaggy's new shinier. "Let's see if the Herrisons have an ice pack or something." Daphne said as they went into the house. Dale and Mary were in the living room but when they saw shaggy's black eye they immediately offered to get one for him.

"Like thanks but like I think I can get it." Shaggy said as he left to find an ice pack in the kitchen leaving the rest of them to talk to the Herrisons. "Where's Jessica?" Asked velma. "She went to bed, she's helped me alot this morning before you kid's got here." Mary said.

Meanwhile shaggy was in the kitchen trying to get an ice pack but he couldn't find any in the fridge so he started looking in the cabinets. He was about to give up untill he saw something interesting in the cabinets: a camera with tape player with a recording of the ghost's voice on it. "Like wow." Shaggy said before he herd a scream. It was coming from Jessica's room .

Everyone in the house herd it so they all raced upstairs to Jessica's room to find it destroyed and the window was open. Then they herd the crule chuckle of the freaky farmer"And now that you have seen my plunder, you must now blame one another. The longer you wait the wost this shall get, so stop playng around and give me my amulet!"

Mary stared crying while Dale held her as shaggy noticed there was a lot of muddy footprints on the floor looked a little diffrent than ones from a farmer. "Like velma can I see your phone for a second?" He asked. "You better not be ordering pizza." She said as she handed him her phone. He quickly typed something in and then said "I knew it!" He then showed the screen to the gang. "Shaggy your a genius!" Velma said as the others agreed. "Uh I dont mean to be rude but what does this mean?" Asked Dale still holding his crying wife. "It means we're going to trap a ghost." Fred said

Later outside shaggy and scooby were holding shovels as the gang was explaining how it would work. "Now you guys will pretend to look for the amulet and that will bring the ghost out and once he starts chasing you run around the house 3 times then head for the barn where we will do the rest." Fred said. "But like, what if the ghost grabs us before we can get there?." Shaggy asked. "Aw come on you guys your the fastest runners out of all of us." Velma said trying to convince them their was nothing to worry about. "Please shaggy do it for me?" Asked daphne giving him the best puppy dog look she could. "Like fine." He sighed. "Thanks shaggy." Daphne said as she kissed him on the cheek then headed of to the barn with the others.

"Like do you really think we could find it scoob?" Shaggy asked while they were digging. "Rind rhat?" Asked scooby. "The amulet you know it.." shaggy paused in mid sentence as he looked down. "Scooby." Shaggy said silently. "Rhat?" Asked scooby. "Like look." Shaggy said as he held up the amulet. "Like I found it scoob, I found..the..amulet!" Shaggy said suddenly feeling dread as scooby stated to shake in fear and point behind him. Shaggy turned around to face the freaky farmer staring at him with his glowing red eyes. "Like, run scooby doo, run!" As he and scooby jumped out of the holes and headed for the house. As the ghost chased them around the house he saw them cut short and make a break for the barn so he went around the other way and cut them off!

Inside the barn the trap was already set all the ghost had to do was open the barn doors and the the net would spring out and nab him. But there was no windows so they couldn't see anything."I think there coming this way quick hid!" Fred warned as they scattered blindly through the dark barn but daphne accidentally got too close to the door and it opened and caught her causing the doors to fly open and knock the ghost and shaggy and scooby down. "Oh no, danger prone daphne did it again. " velma yelled.

The ghost then realised they were trying to trap hin so he got up and tried to swipe the amulet from shaggy but he and scooby rolled out of the way and onto their feet just in time for the chase music to start. **AN: I own nether the song or the band name**

 **Band: Sum 41 Song:Over my head**

 **What happened to you? You've played the victim for so long now in this game. What I thought was true was made of fiction and now I'm following the same.**

scooby and shaggy ran back into the fields and jumped into a hole ,as the freaky farmer gets there he looks in and they're gone, while behind him in another hole scooby's head poped freaky farmer then gets angery and picks up an abandond shovel and tries to hit scooby's head but he ducks just in time, just as shaggy's head poped out of another hole a few feet away from him. He then ran over to were shaggy's head was but he ducked just in time. He continued to play "human wack-a mole" until he collapsed from exhaustion as scooby and shaggy jumped out of their hiding places and ran.

 **But if I try to make sense of this mess I'm in I'm not sure where I should begin, I'm fallin' I'm fallin'**

We then see the ghost chaseing the girls throught the house and up the stares and into Jessica's room where they close the door as the ghost continued to try and get in by raming his arm against the door. But then he got an idea as he took a few steps down the hall and then ran to the door getting ready to bust it in, only to have daphne open the door and the ghost was runing to fast to stop himself as he ran past her and was triped by velma causing him to fall out the window and land in one of the stands.

 **Now I'm in over my head with something I said. Completely misread I'm better off dead. And now I can see how fake you can be. This hypocrisy is begging to get to me.**

As the freaky farmer started to look around the stand that he fell in he then noticed shaggy and scooby were each beside him but they saw him out of the corner of their eyes as soon as he fell through and jumped out of the stand and ran as the ghost made a grab for the amulet shaggy had in his hand as they ran a few more feet only to circle around one stand as the ghost gave chase.

 **It's none of my concern don't look at me because I dont belive in faith. I guess you never herd I met our makeres they dont even know your name. But if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell I'd say my time has served me well, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

On the third time around shaggy and scooby in diffrent directions of the stand as the ghost ran in the opposite direction of where they went. And then the ghost found fred and the girls and chased them into a coner but shaggy saw this then whistled to the ghost then pulled out the amulet and put it around his neck to get the ghost's attention. Needless to say he got it. In fact to much of it as the freaky farmer was now on full sprint after him throught the diffrent hallway of tents.

 **Now I'm in over my head with something I misread im better of dead. And now I can see how fake you can be. This hypocrisy is beggining to get to me.**

Shaggy ran from one tent to another with the ghost in hot pursuit. Untill he was cornered and turned around to see the ghost closeing in on him withan evil smile.

 **This came long before those who suffer more, I'm to awake for this to be a nightmare. Whats with my discrace I lost the human race, no one plans for it to blowup in their face! Who said it was easy to put back all these pieces? Who said it was easy to put back all these pieces?**

The ghost was now a few feet away from shaggy and just as he thought he was finished they hered an engine. And befor either of them had any time to react scooby came from behind them driving a motercycle that was painted like the Mystery Machine and pulled shaggy on with his tail. But just as they started to drive of the ghost hoped onto the back and tried to pull the amulet off of shaggys neck causing him to gag. As scooby tried to swerve and throw the ghost off.

 **Now I'm in over my head with something I said. Completely misread I'm better off dead. And now I can see how fake you can be. This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me.**

Scooby made a hard right turn hopeing to throw the ghost of but he kept his grip on the amulet like it did on shaggy's neck.

 **Over my head better of dead**

Scooby made a hard left turn still no luck while shaggy was turning blue in the face.

 **Over my head better of dead**

Scooby made one finall right turn only this time the amulet broke of shaggy's neck allowing him to breath as he pointed forward and shout "Scooby like, watch out for the hole!" This caught the attention of both the ghoat and scooby as they looked forward only to have enough time to see the hole as they were flown off of the motercycle and onto the ground with the ghost on the bottom and the guys on top.

 **Alright**

The gang and the Herrisons ran over to them and helped shaggy and scooby up. "Now to see who this freaky farmer really is." Velma said as she bent down and pulled of the mask. "No..it can't be. Said Dale. "Like it's Jessica!" Said person gave the gang a dirty look then asked "how'd you know it was me?" "Well our first clue was the legend itself only the locals knew the story but you were the only one who knew the truth by looking it up on the town's library computer. And once you figured out it wasn't destroyed you looked up how much it would be worth and found it to be quite a handsome price." Velma explained.

"So you got the idea to look for it but onve you saw it wasn't inside the house you decided to take your search outside but unfortunately thats where the festival was going to be and thus the freaky farmer had came back. Fred said.

"But she was in the kitchen with shaggy and scooby when they saw it when you first arived here." Mary said confused.

"Like it wasn't her In the costume then,it was just a projection whith a recording of the ghost's voice playing and when we ran out of there in a hurry I must have made her drop her library card because when we were running she trailed behind a bit. At frist I thought it was because the ghost got her but now I know she was just makeing it look like the ghost had really come back." Shaggy explained

"And the holes outside is where she had been digging with the shovel. " Added daphne. "But why jessica? All you had to do was tell us and we would have helped you and split the money equally." Dale asked his daughter. "Because it's mine I found it first !" Jessica shouted. "Actually like I found." Shaggy said holding up the amulet for them all to see. "And I would have gotten all the money to if it weren't for you meddling kids and you dog!" Jessica growled.

The next day the gang was leaving while shaggy walked up to Dale and gave him the amulet and wispered something in his ear that made him laugh then shook his hand and got into the Mystery Machine. "What did you tell him shaggy?" Asked daphne when fred started down the road. "Well like, I was looking at the amulet earlier and found something writen on the back of it." "Well what did it say?" Asked fred. "Made in china." Shaggy answered. "You mean that Jessica went through that whole thing just for a fake treasure?" Asked velma. "Seems like it and guess what daphne?" Shaggy said. "What?" She asked. "Like I won the bet! I went the entire mystery without much further injury. " He said causing daphne to groan and shaggy and scooby to high five. "Scooby-dooby-doo!" Scooby cheered as the Mystery Machine went further down the road untill it was out of view.

 **Nope this is not the end of the story either**

 **The song "over my head" is one of my favorite songs if you want to hear the song for you self go on youtube and type in Sum 41 Over my head its an awsome song.**

 **I am having a little trouble coming up with couple sinareos for shaggy and daphne so if you guys could like make suggestions in the reviews that would be amazing.**

 **Disclaimer:speaking of amazing look who's back!**

 **Me: where have you been?**

 **Disclaimer: Oh you know, over here ,over there, getting banded from like an entire country.**

 **Like, comment and subscrooble for more.**


	8. winning the bet & finding a mystery

The Mystery Machine was parked in small town near a jewlery store. Daphne was the only one in the van at the time looking at a catalog from the store untill she saw a beautiful braclet made out of silver with jewls on the side. 'This is so beutiful' daphne thought as she continued to stare at the braclet on the page untill she herd a knock on the van door. "Like daphne are you still in there?" Shaggy asked. Daphne replied by saying "yes." "Well like sit down and close your eyes. " shaggy said as he entered the back of the van. She did as she was told and then asked "Shaggy what's this about?"

"Like the bet that I won remember, where you have to do something for me." Shaggy reminded her. "What about scooby?" "You can give him a whole box of scooby snacks,now hold out your hand. Shaggy instructed. Now daphne was really confused. "Why?" She asked as she held out her hand. She waited for a while but no response. She was about to call out his name but she felt something with a little wight in her hands. "Like now you can open your eyes." And when she did she was shocked to say the least. She was holding the exact braclet she was looking at in the catalog. "But why are you giving this to me? I lost the bet so I have to do something for you and scooby." She asked confused. "Like you are, your accepting the braclet. I never said what you had to do if I won bennifited me." Shaggy explained.

"Oh,shaggy your the nicest boyfriend a girl could have." Daphne said as she put the braclet on then kissed shaggy's cheeck. "Raaawwww!" Scooby said as he peeked inside the van to see the two share a kiss on the lips. Scooby then decided to give them some privacy and started walking further into the town where he got to (meat) a nice butcher ( **Puns!)** who threw a bone to him but it went way to far over his head and it bounced it's way into a old looking building. Scooby didn't even bother too look at the "warning" signs all over the yard as he raced in after it. Scooby ran throught the entire building untill he realised that not only had he lost his bone but he was lost himself in this spooky place. Scooby looked into a room with nothing in it other than a red nightlight, a bed and a music box that was playing a slow creepy tune of 'ring around the rosey'. Scooby quickly decided to leave so he turned around only to find his bone in a room a few feet away from him. AN: the following thats in bold is scooby's inner thoughts.

 **'What do i do? This is clearly a trap so that when I go over there something scary will pop out and get me, but if I don't I lose a perfectly good, delicious,juciy...** scooby's thoughts end here.

"Bone!" Scooby said out loud as he ran over and picked it up with his mouth. Just as he was starting to enjoy the tase of the bone he looked up and saw a grey skined man with glowing red eyes in 1920's clothes. He was tall ,wareing suspenders, a bowite with a torn blue shirt and a flat cap on his head. The man and scooby stared at each other for a while untill scooby took the bone out of his mouth and offer it to the man. As scooby put the bone in his hand, the man looked at it then tossed it across the room in the other direction. But when he turned around all he saw was the dust cloud from where scooby was sitting. The man growled and then went to a window as he watched scooby bust down the door and run outside.

Menwhile in one of the towns many stores, the gang was talking about diffrent stuff. Daphne was showing Velma the braclet that shaggy had gotten her and fred was asking shaggy,"When's the wedding?" Shaggy was about to awnser, when scooby came running into the store and jumped into shaggy's arms.

"Like what's with you, scooby doo?" Shaggy asked as he held his shakeing friend. "Ri raw ra roast!" Scooby said. "Like, a ghost!?" Shaggy cried. "Where did you see it?" Asked Fred. Scooby then led the gang to the old buliding where he saw the ghost. But now that he actually looked at it he saw it was just an old hotel.

"Your dog must've seen Mark Jenkins's ghost" said a voice behind them causing them to jump a bit as they turned around to face a man in a sutie and tie with jet black hair.

"Like who's that and like who are you?" Shaggy asked. "I am Terry mason, the mayor of this little town." He said shakeing Shaggy's hand. "Like nice to meet you,I'm Shaggyand these are my friends Fred, Daphne,Velma and scooby doo."

"What were you saying about a ghost?" Asked Velma.

"Well, it's an old legend actually that goes way back into the 1920s, Mark jenkins was a very popular man to the town, always helping, always friendly, everyone loved him exept for a man named Giles Magee. He was so jealous of him that he framed him for murder, turning the town against him. They took him to trial but there wasn't enough evadince against him so the judge let him go. Later that night Mark had returned to his room in this hotel for the night. But Giles had gathered a mob and forced everyone except for Mark outside and they set the place ablaze! And just before he died he swore he would return and get his revenge! And recently his ghost has been doing that, scaring off tourists, robbing stores, destroying property if this continues for much longer this whole place will become a ghost town." Terry said sadly.

"Well maybe we can help, we mystery solvers." Velma offered.

"You would? Oh thanks kids this could save the town!" Terry said as he walked away leaving the gang to talk.

"Ok gang, our first step is to look for clues." Fred said.

"I think we found one look!" Daphne screamed and pointed behind him. They turned to see the ghost standing there with an evil grin on his face.

"Like I think he found us!"shaggy cried as the ghost lunged at them.

 **To be continued**


	9. The Ghost of Mark Jenkins

**I've been meaning to adress this:the characters in this story other than scooby and the gang, are just names I've made up so any similarities between the characters and people in real life are purely coincidental and I'm not trying to make fun of anyone. Thank you and now back to the story.**

"Run!"cried Fred as the ghost of Mark Jenkins charged twords them with hirs arms open ready to grab them. They all ran in diffrent directions but as usual the ghost only showed an intrest in chasing shaggy and scooby as they ran back into the hotel with the ghost hot on their trail. When the ghost enterd the lobby he looked around but didn't see them untill he herd shakeing from behind the front desk. He slowly made his way over there but as soon as he was close enought to look over the desk shaggy and scooby poped up wearing old hotel employee uniforms. "Hello sir, would you like a room?" Shaggy asked. "Huh?" The ghost mumbled confused. "Very well sir just sighn the guest book." Shaggy said as scooby pulled out a huge book and handed the ghost a pen. The ghost wrote his name in the book and shaggy closed it and said"thank you sir and here are your keys,but as you can see our bellboy has gone home for the night so you'll have to carry your own luggage." As scooby gave a huge pile of suitcases to the ghost to carry. "Well it's our lunch break so good bye and enjoy your stay." Shaggy said as he and scooby ran out of the building leaving the uniforms floating where they were standing. The ghost just shrugged and started his way up the stairs and into his room but as soon as he was at the door of his room he realized what just happened and threw down the suitcases and howled in fustration.

They finally ran back into town and found the gang near The Mystery Machine. "Looks like we lost him, alright now we can look for some clues that can't chase us." Said Fred. "Like we found this behind the front desk back at the hotel." Shaggy said as

He handed them a piece of newspaper that had been cut out, talking about a jewelry store opening up. "Hey isn't that the place you bought my braclet from?" Asked Daphne. "Like yeah and get this it's the only store the ghost hasn't attacked." He said

Fred decided to split up and take shaggy and scooby uptown and looked into the various stores that Mark jenkins's ghost robbed while Velma and Daphne took downtown to the cheack out the stores the ghost hasn't been to. When the guys made it to a jewlrey store they saw it was destroyred with glass lying every where on the ground and the store owner was talking to a cop. "We'll see if we can find the stolen jewels and..Hey what are you kids doing here?" Asked the cop. "We're helping the mayor with this ghost problem." Fred explained.

"Oh, well then I'm Officer Chris. I've been looking into this ghost stuff for a week now and I still cant figure out how he gets away so quickly." He said. "Well I think this might help." Shaggy said as he pionted to a sewer grate that wasnt put back properly. "Hey good job shaggy, come on." Fred said. "Like where are we going?" "Into the sewer." He awnsered as he and officer Chris reamoved the sewer grate.

Meanwhile Downtown, Daphne and velma were looking at the remains of buildings and stores that the Ghost had just destroyed. "Velma look at this." Daphne said as she held up a partially destroyed pice of paper. When velma went to look at it they herd a woman's voice "What are you two doing here?" They turned around and saw a woman in her mid 20s walking up to them. "We're trying to solve this ghost problem for the mayor. " Velma said. "Well I hope you have better luck than I did, the names Nancy Giles and that ghost nearly killed me when I got too close to exposing him." The woman said.

"Well what did you find?" Asked Daphne. Nancy was about to answer when her eyes went wide and she visibly paled. "What?" Asked Velma before she and Daphne turned around and saw the ghost standing in front of them. "Run?" She asked Daphne."Yep." She responded as they took off with the ghost after them.

As they were running all over town, the guys were still searching in the sewers. They were about to give up when scooby saw something shine and picked it up. "What is it scooby?" Asked Fred as they went over to check it out. "Its one of the necklaces that was stolen from the jewelery store and look there's a trail of them leading that way." Said officer Chris shining his flashlight further down one of the tunnels. They followed it untill they reached a ladder leading up to the town somewhere so they began to climb the ladder. But a hand came out of the shadows and silently knocked out Officer chris and draged him away.

"Now I see why shaggy and scooby hate spliting up!" Yelled Velma as she, Daphne, and Nancy ran down the street with the ghost gaining but he tripped because scooby had pushed open the manhole from the sewer and got out followed by Shaggy and Fred. "Like where's Officer chris?" Shaggy asked. "I dont know but look there's the girls!" Said Fred pointing across the street to the girls that were waving their arms frantically and pointing but they could here them. "What are rey raying?" Asked scooby. "Like I don't know, I don't speak point." Shaggy said as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He then turned around and saw the ghost looking more angry than the last time they saw him.

"Run!Again!" Yelled Fred as they took off starting the chase music **Band:My Chemical Romance Song:Boy Division**

 **If all my enimes threw a party would you light the candles? Would you drink the wine? While watching television? Watch the animals. And all the tragedies. And sell your arteries. And buy my casket gown.**

Scooby and shaggy ran and dove into the manhole of the sewer and continued running as the ghost chased after them. They continued to run through diffrent tunnels untill they saw a ladder and quickly climbed it and saw that they were back at the hotel. They didn't really want to go in there but they looked down and saw the ghost climbing after them so the quickly made up their minds and ran into the building.

 **Well it better be black. And it better be tight. And it better be just my size. I'm stalking these metro malls. And airport halls. And all these schoolgirls. I'm not asking. You're not telling. He's not dead he only looks that way.**

As soon as they ran in they started barricading the door with furniture. Scooby handed stuff to shaggy until the ghost handed a chair to scooby, which he took and handed it to shaggy. This continued for three times untill realization struck scooby as he poked shaggy makeing him turn around and see the ghost!

 **Out of nowhere. Take me out there. Far away and save me from my self destruction. Hopeless for you. Sing a song for California.**

They ran up several flights of stairs and ran into one of the rooms and closed the door only for scooby to open it half way before the ghost got to the door to put up a "do not disturb" sign. The ghost saw this and began to bang his fists against the door in anger. The door opened and he was flattened as shggy pushed a cart out of the room with scooby riding on top of it.

 **I bought my enemies rope to hang me. And a knife to gang me. You can watch 'em stab me on your television. Stomp the halls. Because the bathroom walls would have have a lot to say about the lines your putting down.**

Shaggy then had enough speed to hop onto the cart and ride with his friend but soon they saw the ghost had a grip on the handels of the cart! Scooby then looked ahead and showed shaggy that they were about to ride the cart down the stairs! They rode down a couple floors on the bummpy ride untill they managed to jump off on the 4th floor. The ghost however was still holding on for dear life as he continued to ride down the stairs and dissapered from sight untill shaggy and scooby herd a crashing sound and ran down the 4th floor looking for a place to hide.

 **It better be white. It better be cut. It better be just my size. Until my capillaries burst of boredom, I'll be waiting. I'm not laughing.** **You're not joking. I'm not dead I only dress that way.**

They finally picked a room to hide in as the ghost had gotten to the hallway of the 4th floor. He looked in one room as shaggy peered his head out of another room. The ghost saw him and ran after him as shaggy quickly went back in the room. The ghost opened the door and found nothing, while scooby head poked out of the room he was just looking in. The ghost saw him and ran into the room after scooby as shaggy ran across the hall into a diffrent room. This door chase continued untill scooby waited outside one door untill the ghost ran out of the room and scooby tripped him with his tail.

 **Out of nowhere. Take me out there. Far away and save me from my self destruction. Hopeless for you. Sing a song for California. Wherever you are. Whatever you are. Whoever you are. Wherever you are. Lalalala.**

Shaggy ran out of one of the rooms so fast he didn't see scooby and tripped over him causing him and scooby to start rolling down the stairs and landed in the lobby. They looked up and heard rapid footsteps coming from the staris. They quickly got up and ran outside with the ghost not to far behind with an Axe in his hands!

 **'Cause we got the bomb, we got the bomb(let's go) We got the bomb, we got the bomb(let's go) We got the bomb, we got the bomb(let's go) We got the bomb, we got the bomb(let's go)**

The ghost continued to swing the Axe at them as they ran just barely missing them. They thought they wouldn't make it but they soon herd the horn of the Mystery Machine as Fred had pulled it right infront of them and the back doors were opened with Daphne holding her hand out to help them into the van.

 **Way out nowhere. Take me out there. Far away and save me from my self destruction. Hopeless for you. Sing a prayer for California! We got the bomb! We got the bomb! We got the bomb! We got the bomb!**

They ran as fast as they could to the van. Scooby made it in first and then turned and held out his paw for Shaggy. As shaggy was about to jump into the van, the ghost threw the Axe and it hit shaggy in the back barley missing his spine! "Ahhhh!" Shaggy cried out in pain. "Shaggy!" Tha gang called out in fear as he somehow made it into the van as Fred drove off leaving the ghost in the dust. "Oh my god Shaggy!" Daphne cried with tears in her eyes. Fred then turned to Nancy and asked where the nearist hospital was. When they finally got there the back of shaggy's shirt was turned red with his blood as the doctors rushed in to the back. As the gang waited in the waiting room, the mayor arrived and said "I'm very sorry for what happened to your friend and I don't want to see any one else injured or killed so your not to go on with this case." And with that he left the gang and Nancy to worry about shaggy.

 **I highly recommend listening to this song it's one of my faves**


	10. He's back

As they were in the waiting room, Fred,Velma, and Nancy decided to put the clues they had so far toghether as Daphne and scooby continued to worry about Shaggy.

"Alright our first clue is this piece of newspaper talking about a jewlery store that hasn't been attacked by the ghost." Fred said and asked Velma if she found any clues before the ghost attacked them. "Well I didn't get a good look at it but here." She said as she pulled it out and showed it to Fred and Nancy. When they read it they were shocked. It was another Newspaper article that was made last week saying that the mayor was makeing a lot of lousy choices and runing the town. "Well this is interesting." Nancy said after reading it.

"Re rad raggy round ra rue." Scooby said causing all eyes to fall on him. When he told them Fred's eyes widened and Velma smirked."Looks like it's time to catch a ghost!" Fred announced as a doctor came into the room. "How is he?" Daphne asked. "Well he was hit pretty hard in the back and we had to do surgery because it hit his spine." The doctor said causing the gang to gasp. "Im sorry but your friend is temporarily paralyzed." "Wait 'temporarily' does that mean he might be able to walk again?" Asked Daphne hopefully. "Well yes but for the time being he will have to use a wheelchair." He said stepping aside so the gang could see Shaggy trying to wheel himself over to them, but he didn't know how so he kept crashing into the walls.

"Like, hang on I'm almost there!" Shaggy called as he tried to back up but crashed into another wall. Daphne went into the back and started pushing him thought the doorway and into the waiting room. "Raggy!" Scooby cheered as he started to lick his friends face. "Like Scooby, calm down." Shaggy said wipeing his face with his shirt,that the nurses had cleaned. He then looked at his friends and then asked "So like, what did I miss?"

After they had filled him in and they left the hospital they started heading back to the old hotel. "So does everyone understand the plan?" They all said "yes" but shaggy was a little less than thrilled. No he was not the bait, one because he was in no position to run from danger and two if anyone suggested that he should be bait they would have gotten bitten by Scooby and punched by Daphne.

But the thing was, Daphne and Scooby was the bait. The plan was for them to go into the hotel and make the ghost come and chase them out. Where outside he would have been trapped by Fred, Velma and Nancy while he, under strict orders from the gang and Daphne, was to stay inside the Mystery Machine and watch.

The plan was working so far but after Scooby and Daphne had been inside for 10 minutes, Shaggy began to worry. Then they hered the sound of footsteps coming from inside the house and the door busted open with Scooby and Daphne running for their lives with the ghost sprinting after them. The ghost ran after them so fast that the trap was sprung to late leaving Fred tangled in a net as Velma and Nancy tried to un tangle him. The ghost continued to pursue Daphne and Scooby as they ran around the Mystery Machine 3 times, and when Scooby and Daphne past the back doors on the third time Shaggy threw open the doors hitting the ghost so hard in the face he became unconscious.

Soon the cops showed up and Fred and Daphne left the hotel with officer Chris behind them. Soon a big black car pulled up and the Mayor stepped out and said "I thought I told you kids to stay out of this!" "Grab him officers!" Fred suddenly shouted. "What? But I didn't do anything get your hands of me or your fired!" He said as the cops placed handcuffs on him. "You didn't? Well then lets just ask your assistance!" Fred said as he went over and pulled the ghost's mask of revealing:a man in glasses with red hair.

"Uhh like, who's this?" Shaggy asked. "Didn't you read that newspaper clip you found shaggy?" Asked Daphne."It said that the ghos of Mark Jenkins had attacked all stores but one that belonged to Steve Higgins!" She said pointing to the man. "But how does the Mayor fit into this?" Asked Nancy. "Well I found that newspapre article that said the mayor was makeing a lot of foolish choices, he knew nothing about being a good Mayor so he turned to a life of crime by helping Steve here by Robbing stores together." Velma explained.

"Like yeah, while one of them was dressed as the ghost distracting the security cameras,the other would steal all the jewels and slip into the sewers where they could go anywhere in the town without being spotted. But then we found their trail and they kidnapped Officer Chris and then when we found him tied up in one of the rooms in the hotel with the loot they decided to get rid of both of us." Shaggy added.

"And we would've gotten away with it to, if it wasn't for you meddling kids and your stupid mutt!" Yelled the mayor as he and steve were put in the back of the cop car. The gang said goodbye to Nancy and Officer Chris and they were soon driving down the road. "So like,where to next guys?" Shaggy asked. "We're taking you home,I won't allow you to get hurt anymore." Daphne said. "But like daph I.." Shaggy was cutt off but his phone ringing. "Hello? Like hey dad, what's..what!?" Shaggy yelled causing everyone to look at him (except fred he was driving.) "Are you sure? Oh God. Like I will, ok I love you too bye." And with that he hung up and started shaking.

"Shaggy what's wrong? What did your dad say?" Daphne asked. Shaggy continued to shake as he said " Drake Noll has escaped prison and is looking for me!"


	11. The Short Return Of Drake Noll

Shaggy continued to shake as Daphne and Scooby tried to comfort him as Velma and Fred were talking about where to go next. "Were can we take Shaggy? You heard what he said,Drake is looking for him." Fred said. Velma thought for a moment then saw a sign for "Rocky Hill Beach" coming up ahead on the road she turned and asked "Daphne doesn't your family own a beach house here?" Daphne then thought for a moment and then said "Oh yeah, daddy bought a huge beach house that we never used here,we could stay there untill they recapture Drake." "Like that sounds like a good idea." Shaggy agreed.

Soon The Mystery Machine was pulling up to a the huge beach house. "This places has 18 bedrooms,17 bathrooms,12 walk-in closets a huge living room and kitchen. " Daphne informed them as they walked (well she pushed shaggy in his wheelchair) through the front doors of the huge house. As they got futher into the house shaggy started sniffing the air. "What is it shaggy?" Asked Daphne. "The kitchen, it's down that hall and two doors down on the right." Shaggy said. "How did you know that just by smelling the air? Nothing is even cooking for you to smell." Daphne asked in amazement. "It's just a skill I have." He said before turning to scooby who immediately got behind his friend's wheelchair and started pushing him twords the kitchen.

"Well should we call his parents to tell them that he's safe or call your parents and see if we can get a guard to keep a look out for Drake?" Fred asked Daphne. "We should do both, I'll call my parents for a bodyguard and you call his parents." Daphne said as she got her phone out and started dialing her parents number. As both set of parents were given a call, Shaggy and Scooby were in the kitchen makeing sandwiches. "Like Scoob, could you pass the Catsup, Chocolate sause, and chopped onions?" Shaggy asked as he was makeing his sandwich. "Rure raggy." Scooby said as he handed his friends the ingredients. "Like thanks, you know eating always calms the nerves right Scoob?" Shaggy asked. "Reah." Scooby said as he was about to take a bite out of his sandwich when suddenly the door bell rang, scareing Scooby making him junp in to his friends arms. "Like I wounder who that is." Shaggy said as he held his shakeing friend. He then started rolling himself down the hall and up to the front door. Shaggy slowly reached for the door knob as Scooby shook harder his arms as his hand got closer to the knob. He slowly twisted the knob and opened the door revealing the last people he thought he'd see. "Thorn, Dusk, Luna like hi." He said as scooby looked up, and saw The Hex girls standing in the door way. "Hey Shaggy, where's everyone else and why are you in a wheelchair?" Thorn asked. "Like I'll tell you but first, please come in before he finds me." Shaggy said as he rolled to one side as the girls walked in. "Who's 'he'?" Asked Dusk.

Shaggy then told them about what happend that night at the abandoned hospital where he was shot, and then he told them about their latest mystery. "So like after my parents called we decided to stay here untill they recapture Drake." Shaggy said. The girls each had a diffrent reaction to the news, Thorn had tears running down her face, Dusk looked a pale in the face, and Thorn looked like she was ready to find this guy and snap him like a twig. Although they had diffrent looks on their faces they all had one thing in common:Anger. They were enraged that someone could do something that horrible to Shaggy, who would want to hurt him, he's Shaggy. "Uhhh like are you girls ok?" Shaggy asked sounding concerned while handing a tissue box to Thorn. This made the girls feel even more angry, here he was stuck in a wheelchair with a mad man after him, and he still cared about others. "We're fine, it's you that we're concerned about." Thorn said takeing a tissue and wiping her eyes as Fred, Daphne and Velma came into the room. "Hex girls what are you doing here?" Asked Velma. "We're suppose to play a gig here and as the bus was driving by this place we saw your car and thought we'd drop by and say 'hello'." Luna said.

"But we didn't exect your mysteries to get so deadly." Dusk said as all eyes fell on Shaggy. "Oh by the way Shaggy I've called your parents and told them where we are." Fred said to Shaggy. He nodded and then asked "So is your gig like a beach party thing or is it for a special event?" "Why don't we show you where it is?" Offered Dusk. "Yeah it's not that far." Said Thorn. The gang agreed and made their way to the stage a few yards away. When they got there they saw a little building by the stage. "Thats where we'll be staying while we're here preforming for a party." Said Luna as they suddenly herd the sound of running. They turned to see a tall skinny man with glasses running tworrds them. "That's Garry our bus driver." Said Dusk. When Garry finally made his way to them he was yelling "The radio just reported that a wanted man named Drake Noll has just entered the area!" "Like,what ?!" Shaggy cried as he started shakeing in fear with Scooby clinging onto him shakeing as well.

"We better get Shaggy back to the house." Fred said but before he could move Thorn brough up a really good point. "Can you hide the Mystery Machine because if not Drake will easily find you guys." Fred thought for a moment and then sked Daphne if she had any dark nlankets to throw over the van to hide it in the house. "I think so but we better hurry up and see." Daphne said. "We'll come too" Thorn said. Fred would have argued but they didn't know how close Drake was so they made a break for the house. As soon as they got there Fred and Velma started looking for dark blankest to hide the Mystery Machine with, while Scooby, Daphne and The Hex girls tried to find a good place to hide Shaggy. "Like you don't have to do this you know." Said Shaggy. Thorn turned around and said "Of course we do, your our friend." Dusk and Luna nodded behind her. Daphne waleked up to Shaggy and said "And you should know that I definitely have to do this." She then kissed him shocking The Hex Girls.

"Wait does this mean..?" Dusk asked before getting a nod from Daphne and a stupid grin from Shaggy. "Called it." Said Thorn when they suddenly herd noises outside. "Like it sounds like Velma and Fred have finally found something to put over the Mystery Machine." Shaggy said as Velma and Fred came out of the room behind him. "Uh, guys thats not us." Fred said before they herd the front doors burst open. "Rodgers I know your in here so show yourself or I'll kill everyone in this house untill I find you! Including that girl you took a bullet for." Yelled a hate filled voice followed by the sound of an AK47 being loaded. Everyone stood still for a minute untill shaggy started rolling his wheelchair twords the stairs. "Shaggy what are you doing!?" Daphne whispered loudly. "You herd him,unless I give myself up he'll kill you all." Shaggy whispered back. "We'll think of something better than just giving up now get back over here!" Fred whispered loudly. "Like I'm sorry but I'm doing this for you guys." Shaggy whispered as he continued to wheel himself to the stairs untill Drake could see him. As soon as Drake spotted him he amied his gun at him and then said "Get down here now!" "But like how can I when.." Shaggy started to say untill he was cut off because Drake shot one of the wheels of his wheelchair causing him to fall down the stairs. The gang and Hex girls saw this and what happened next made the girls go into silent crying fits while Fred wanted to knock this guy out.

"Get up you idiot!" Drake said delivering a harsh kick to shaggy's side makeing him cry out in pain. "I said get up!" He said as he started kicking Shaggy repeatedly. "like I can't." Shaggy moaned. Drake picked him up by his shirt collar and brought him to eye level. "Why not?" Drake asked through gritted teeth. "I'm...I'm paralyzed from the waist down." Shaggy said pained. "Well then I guess you wont feel the bullets when I do this!" Drake shouted as he threw him to the ground and then shot him in both legs as he screamed in pain. When Drake had started kicking Shaggy, Fred had to pull Scooby back by the collar but once he herd the gunshots and Shaggy's pained cry, he let go of Scooby and pulled out his phone and called the police and ambulance. Scooby doo was livid, first Drake shot his best friend, then he started kicking him and now he shot him in both legs. Scooby ran at top speed and jumped over the stairs and onto Drake surprising him so much, he lost the grip on his landed on him and every time Drake moved, he would growl and show his teeth and he would stop moving.

The girls on the other hand were moving as fast as they could to get to Shaggy. Daphne got there first and started hyperventilating when she saw him. His legs were bleeding and you could see the bloody whole in his bel bottoms where he was shot. "Oh God!" Yelled Thorn as she saw Shaggy. "Fred!" Yelled Velma. "I've already called them." Fred said as he made his way down the stairs. Shaggy started moaning and Daphne went over to him. "Come on Shaggy stay with us." Daphne said trying to keep him awake. "Like, it hurts so much." He said. "I know but you've got to stay strong for us." She said. Suddenly Drake threw Scooby off him and picked up his gun and ran over to where Shaggy was and hit him in the head. Shaggy's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he started to become unconscious. He herd Daphne scream "Shaggy don't you dare close your eyes on me!" He then herd Drake say something but he could really here it that welland then he herd someone get punched wich was probably Drake. He suddenly herd the siren of the ambulance and then became unconscious.

He woke up later in a hospital room. He looked around and saw that he was alone until the door suddenly opened revealing a doctor. "Ah I see your finally awake Mr. Rodgers. " The doctor said. "Like where am I and who are you?" Shaggy asked. "Im Dr. Roberts and your in the hospital after that nasty

home invasion." Dr. Roberts explained. "And you have some visitors Mr. Rodgers. " Shaggy looked at him confused and asked "Like who?" "One moment." Dr. Roberts said as he left the room. When he left Shaggy continued to look around the room until he herd footsteps in the hall getting more rapid and closer to his room. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Scooby jumped on to the bed with his friend. "Like zoinks!" Shaggy cried as he hid under the covers as the rest of the gang came in the room with Dr. Roberts in tow. "Like who are you people?" Shaggy asked., "What do you mean Shaggy?" Asked Daphne. "Who's Shaggy and follow up question who am I ?"

 **Bum-Bum-Bum!**

 **To be continued**

 **Like, comment, and subscrooble for more**


	12. Scooby who?

This question made the entire gang gasp. "What do you mean? Your Shaggy." Fred said. "Like I am? Well then who are you?" Asked Shaggy scraching his head. Dr. Roberts was watching and then scribbled something down on his clipboard. He then asked "So what your saying is, you have no memory of any of your friends?" "Like I don't remember anything that happend to me or who I am or who you guys are at all." Shaggy said. "Well then, I'm Fred and she's Velma, that's your girlfriend Daphne, and thats Scooby-Doo, and The Hex Girls." Fred said as he pointed to each person as he called them out.

"Like aren't The Hex Girls some kind of band?" Shaggy asked. "I think I kind of remember them." "Do you remember anything else?" Asked Daphne. Shaggy shook his head 'no' and started trying to get up but then his eyes opened wide and then asked "Why can't I move my legs?" Dr. Roberts then said "According to your friends you were paralyzed from the waist down and then shot in both legs, but we did patch up your legs and now it's just the sedatives and we will soon take you to an area of the hospital where we try and help patients walk again." "Like ok." Shaggy said calmer than he was a second ago.

Shaggy stayed at the hospital for 3 weeks takeing the rehab classes before he was able to walk again and was released from the hospital but he still had little memory left of the gang. The gang had decided to try and show him key objects from his past to get him to remember them. Fred tried to show him some of the many nets that he had used over the years when they were catching monsters, but all it did was make Shaggy question him about why he had so many of them. Velma tried to show him pictures she had taken over the years of them hanging out and having fun, but shaggy still couldn't remember who was who. And Scooby tried to get him to eat a scooby snack, but Shaggy refused to even try it. Even The Hex Girls stopped by to cheack on him from time to time and he would faintly remember them. The last person to try was Daphne and they were in the living room of Shaggy's house when Daphne showed him the bracelet he bought her. "Don't you remember this Shaggy? We made a bet and you won and bought this for me." She asked him with what little hope she had left. Shaggy sat there and stared at the braclet and then took her hands in his, looked her in the eye and asked "Like, was I a good boyfriend?" "You were and still are perfect!" She said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Like thanks Daph." He said when they pulled apart shocking them both. "What did you just call me?" Asked Daphne with a huge smike on her face. "Daph. Like Your Daphne Blake my girlfriend! Yes I'm remembering it all now, the gang, the mysterys, the food but most of all I remember us!" Shaggy said with an equaly sized smile as he

jumped up and cheered. Shaggy then called Fred, Velma, Scooby and The Hex Girls and told them he had his memory back. They said they'd come over soon and Shaggy picked up Daphne and spun around cheering "I've got my memory back!" Daphne was gigling like a school girl and kissed him again and said "I missed you." She then smacked him and then said "And don't you ever scare me like that again."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and as soon as Shaggy opened the door, he was tackled by Scooby who then started licking his face. "Like hey Scooby." He said as he finally got up to get hugged by Velma and a pat on the back from Fred. Later The Hex Girls arrived and before Shaggy could even say 'hi', he was being squeezed to death in a three way hug. They all celebrated by ordering pizzas and watching old movies. Shaggy said that he would go and pick up the pizza, much to everyone's protest. "Like if your that concerned, I'll take Scooby with me." Shaggy said and as they both headed out the door Velma shouted "Don't eat it all on the way back!" "We'll try not to!" He shouted back.

They took the Mystery Machine to the pizza parlor and got the food but as they were heading back to the car they herd a strange noise. Shaggy put the pizzas in the car and then looked around and asked "Was that you scoob?" "Ro, ras rit rou?" They were both shakeing at this point. The parking lot was empty except the two buildings on each side of the parking lot: The pizza parlor, and The Coolsville Museum that had been shut down for 75 years with one of the doors opened a little. "Like mabey they forgot to lock up?" Shaggy said hopefully as the door opened wider slowly. Soon it was wide open and Shaggy and Scooby saw red glowing eyes and herd growling.

What came out of that building made Scooby and Shaggy sick to their stomachs. It was huge creature with the head, torso, and the arms of a man, but the rest of the body was a full on scorpion! "Raaaaaah!" The creature cried out before charging twords them. "Zoinks into the van quick!" Shaggy yelled as he and Scooby jumped into the van. The creature was getting closer and closer. "Rive raggy rive!" Scooby yelled frantically. "Like don't worry scooby, I've got this." Shaggy said before he slamed on the gas...causeing the Mystery Machine to drive top speed in REVERSE. "Rah?" The creature mumbled confused before the back of the van hit him, sending him flying back a couple of feet. Shaggy then put the Mystery Machine into drive and floored it all the way back to his house.

The creature watched them leave from where he landed, glareing. But the creature didn't chase after them he had a much greater task to preform.

 **Like, comment and subscrooble**


	13. Attack of The Scorpion Man

The gang and The Hex girls were catching up as they waited for Scooby and Shaggy to show up with the pizza. Suddenly they heard the tires of the Mystery Machine screeching to a halt and then they saw Shaggy and Scooby run into the house with boxes of pizza in their arms and them put them on the table and start bableing."Shaggy what's wrong?" Asked Daphne "Gi-gi-gi-gi." They both stuttered untill they both slaped each other in the face and yelled in unison "Giant Scorpian Man!" "What?" Thorn asked in disbelief. "Where?" Asked Fred. "It came out of old abandoned Coolsville museum and attacked us." Shaggy said. Soon they arrived at the old museum to see the lock and chains that were once on the door were now sheered throught and thrown to the side. "They look like they've been cut through." Velma said examining the chains before a flashlight was shone on them. "Who's there?!" Demanded a angry voice causeing Shaggy and Scooby to jump and hide in a bush. "Like nobody but us chickens." Shaggy replied as a cop finally came into view. "Like, dad?" Shaggy said surprised as he poped his head out of the bush. "Norville?" Shaggy's dad asked, equally surprised. "What are you doing here?" Mr. Rodgers asked his son and his friends. "Like a giant scorpion man came out of there and attacked me and Scoob as we went for pizza." Shaggy explained as he pointed to the museum.

"So the curse was true." Said a new voice causing every one to jump and turn to see a ederly man, easily in his 80s behind them. "What curse and who are you?" Asked Daphne. "My name is Marvin, I used to work at the museum as a caretaker. I even had part in bringing the curse into the building by displaying the amulet." He said. "An amulet?" Questioned Shaggy. "They say long ago a man learned to tame a scorpion man with a stone of gold. So the man turned it into an amulet and made the creature do his bidding, untill his friends turned on him and stole the amulet and hid it. And without the amulet to control it the man couldn't stop the creature from takeing it's revenge. No one could find it untill a man named professor Travis found it on his trip to the rain forest and brought it back here but he also brought the creature with him. On the night we displayed it for the first time in the museum the creature bursted into the room, took the amulet and ran off."

"So why is it back?" Asked Fred. "How should I know." Marvin said and with that he walked off. "Sooo like dad what are you doing out here?" Shaggy asked. "There's been a string of heists going on in the area and it seems to be a one man job but we keep losing him somewhere in this area." Mr. Rodgers said. "Well mabey this burglar and the scorpion man case are related." Velma suggested. Suddenly Mr. Rodgers radio went off saying someone just broke into another bank. "Well I got to go kids stay safe." Mr. Rodgers said as he got into his car and drove off.

"So what do we do know?" Thorn spoke up for the first time since they got there. "We split up, Velma, Luna, Dusk and I will go into town and investigate this professor Travis while you guys stay here and see if you can find any thing we missed." Fred said. After The Mystery Machine drove off they took another quick look around and found nothing. "Well since we have a little time on our hands let's catch up." Thorn suggested. "Good idea, hey Shaggy could you come here for a moment?" Daphne called to Shaggy who was standing infront of Scooby about to share a sandwich but he stopped in mid bite when he herd Daphne calling him. "Like alright, sorry Scoob." Shaggy said as he started walking twords Daphne and Thorn. "Ruh?" Scooby mumbled confused as he sat his sandwich down and followed Shaggy. "So Shaggy I've been meaning to ask you, how did you and Daphne get together in the first place." Asked Thorn. "Well like, when Drake shot me the first time, Daphne and I admitted our feelings to each other and kissed." Shaggy explained. "Raggy. Re ranwich." Scooby reminded him as he started to pull Shaggy back by the arm, only for Daphne to grab Shaggy's other arm to keep them from going anywhere. "Uh Scooby, Shaggy's not done talking to us yet,are you Shaggy?" She asked looking at her boyfriend. "Re ris row." Scooby said as he started pulling Shaggy's arm harded, as did Daphne. "Like Ow, you guys that hurts!" Shaggy shouted getting their attention causing them both to let go. "Now look at what you've done, you hurt Shaggy!" Daphne shouted at Scooby. "Ro rou rurt raggy!" Scooby shouted back. Thorn then pulled Shaggy back before it got ugly as Daphne and Scooby started arguing. "Re's ry friend!" Scooby shouted. "He's my boyfriend!" Daphne countered. They kept shouting at each other as Thorn and Shaggy watched untill they both turned and looked at him and yelled in unison "Tell him/rer you prefer me!" "Like what?" Daphne crossed her arms and said "Shaggy it's very simple, all you have to do is tell Scooby that you prefer me over him." "I can't tell one of you that I prefer the other I love you guys the same. I don't have favorites." Shaggy said.

"Well what if..Hey!" Daphne said as she noticed that Thorn was still holding onto Shaggy and started walking over to them and shooing Thorn away and hugging Shaggy then said "No touchy he's my boyfriend."

Meanwhile downtown the others were gathering clues at the library. Velma was looking up Professor Travis and found that he died 14 years ago but his son graduated from college with a masters in robotics and history and his daughter was a professional gymnast. "Well that's interesting." Dusk said as she read over Velma's shoulder. "And this is even more interesting, while I was looking up the Musum I also looked at who was working there at the time and there was no one named Marvin."

Suddenly Fred's eyes lit up and said "I think I've just solved the mystery!" "You did?" Asked Luna in confusion. "Yep, and all we need to do now is trap that scorpion. Come on!" Fred said as he headed twords The Mystery Machine with the girls right behind him. Soon the gang and the hex girls were standing infront of the Museum as Fred was explaining the trap. "I've just herd that another bank has been broken into by the scorpion man and if my guess is right,he's on his way here to hide his loot, so Shaggy and Scooby will lure him into the Museum and have him chase you into the mummy exhibit were we'll be waiting to spring the trap. Any questions?" The others began to shake as a shadow suddenly fell over Fred. "L-l-like w-what if the scorpion man is already here?" Shaggy asked shakeing. Fred then turrned around and saw the creature glareing at him. Fred then turned back around and said "Then we do what we normally do in this situation...RUN!" They immediately ran into the museum with the creature in hot pursuit. **(Band: Green Day Song: Scattered)**

 **I've got some scattered pictures lying on my bedroom floor. Reminds me of the times we shared. Makes me wish that you were here. Now it seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life. All the songs have been erased. Guess I've learned from my mistakes.**

The gang ran into the caveman exhibit and hid as the scorpion man made his way into the exhibit. The creture looked high and low and eventually Shaggy dressed as a cave man holding a club and Scooby disquised as a bear on display. The creature walked over to them a glared at them. He leaned his head in to get a closer look at them causing them to sweat. Then suddenly when he got close enough Shaggy hit him upside the head with the club, causing the creature to fall down allowing the guys to get a head start but the scorpion man got up and gave chase.

 **Open the past and present. Now and we are there. Story to tell and I'm listening. Open the past and present. And the future too. It's all I've got and I'm giving it to you.**

As Scooby and Shaggy ran down the halls of the museum trying to get away from the enraged Scorpion man behind them, they passed Fred, Daphne and Velma sitting crossed legged on a bench pulling a hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil pose. At first the creature just ran past them, but then quickly realised who they were and went back after them but by then they were headed to another part of the building.

 **Loose ends tied in knots. Leaving a lump down in my throat. Gagging on a souvenir. Lodged to fill another year. Drag it on and on until my skin is ripped to shreds. Leaving myself open wide. Living out a sacrifise.**

The creature then saw the hex girls trying to sneak away and started chaseing them until they were pulled into a room by Shaggy and Scooby. The scorpion man made his way over to the room but was stopped by Shaggy and Scooby who were standing in the door way and were wareing exterminator clothing. The scorpion man's pupils dilated by a huge amount and he ran the other way.

 **Open the past and present. Now and we are there. Story to tell and I'm listening. Open the past and present. And the future too. It's all I've got and I'm giving it to you.**

The Scorpion man continued to run down the halls of the museum untill he realised his second mistake. He then turned around and darted angrily at Shaggy and Scooby who at this time were climbing the bones of a dinosaur to hide. The creature saw them and started hiting the legs of the deceased dino causing it to shake and fall but not before Scooby and Shaggy jumped onto a diffrent dinosaur. They looked down to see the scorpion man buried in a pile of bones so they hoped down and made their way to the mummy exhibit.

 **If you got no one and I've got no place to go, would it be alright? Could it be alright?**

As soon as they entered the mummy exhibit they turned to see if the scorpion man had followed them and came face to face with it. They jumped so high with fright they reached the chandelier and hung there out of the creatures reach. It kept trying to grab them as Fred set up the trap.

 **I've got some scattered pictures lying on my bed room floor. Reminds me of the times we shared. Makes me wish that you were here. Now it seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life. All the songs have been erased. Guess I've learned from my mistakes.**

When Fred finally got the trap set up he pushed the button to activate it. The flashlight's light went through a magnifying glass wich burned the rope that was holding the suit of armor's arm back and released the sword, which should have went for the other rope holding the cage that would have landed onto the scorpion man, but it hit the table and bounced to where the creature was. The creature moved out of the way in time for it to hit a diffrent rope. The one holding the chandelier! The creature was now heading for the gang but stopped when it felt Scooby and Shaggy land on it's back. The creture turned its head to see them as they gave scared grins and Scooby waved. The scorpion man then began trying to buck them of his back but they had a tight grip.

 **Open the past and present. Now and we are there. Story to tell and I'm listening. Open the past and present. And the future too. Its all I've got and I'm it to you. It's all I've got and I'm giving it to you.**

The creature continued trying to throw off the guys and had little luck. Suddenly the scorpion man started going in circles trying to knock them off. Shaggy and Scooby looked like they were about to let go until the creature crashed into a wall. The scorpion man was so dizzy he could even pick himself up so he just laid there as the cops came into the museum.

"Now to see who this Scorpion man really is!" Fred said as he screwed the mask off.

"Like who is that?" Shaggy asked completely confused. "Professor Travis's Daughter,Sarah Travis." Fred explained as the womans head poped out of her robotic costume. "But how did you know it was her?" Mr. Rodgers asked. "We found out that she was a professional gymnast which is how she was able to rob all of the banks without tripping the alarms. And when she left the bank she would put on the Scorpion man suite so nobody would try to stop her." Velma said. "But if she's good at gymnastics then how does that explain the suite?" Aske Thorn. "I stole it from my "perfect brother"!" Sarah shouted. "Perfect? I was never pefect I was just into stuff he liked." Said Marvin as he took of his old man disguise and revealed himself as Peter Travis. "I was wondering what happened to my sutie." He said "Daddy always liked him better because he was good at history and robotics and he didn't care what I was good at. So I stole the suite from his company and designed it to fit my purpous and..and..and I would have gotten away with it to if it wasn't for you meddling kids and your dumb dog." Sarah said as she was guided to the cop car by Mr. Rodgers.

Soon the gang was headed back to the Mystery Machine after saying goodbye to the Hex Girls who had to get back to the music buisness,when Daphne stopped Shaggy by saying "I feel kind of bad for her." "Like I know,she could have done something better with her life and not gone to jail for this." Shaggy said in agreement. "It sounded like her father didn't care about her." Daphne said. "Well you can should know I'll always care about you." Shaggy said kissing her cheek. "Aw Shaggy." She blushed before she kissed him back causing them to stop walking and stand there kissing each other.

Scooby saw this and was mad 'He chosse her over me? His best friend?' Scooby thought. He then went inside the van and when Shaggy and Daphne came in he wouldn't talk to them. "Like Scoob what's wrong?" Shaggy asked when his buddy didn't talk to him. "Ro rose raphne rover re." Was all he said. "Like dude, I told you I don't have favorites!" But Scooby wasn't going to hear it. "Oh boy." Shaggy sighed as the Mystery Machine disappeared from site.

 **Hey guys its me Niceice23 and I have an idea for a future chapter but I need your opinion on who to add as a returning ex of shaggy**

 **1) Crystal**

 **2) Googie**

 **3)sadie-mae (even though she was never officially his girlfriend I put her for a third option)**

 **Vote for who you want to see cause trouble for Shaggy and Daphne in the reviews and like comment and subscrooble for more.**


	14. The Menacing Mafia Menace

**Niceice23: Dearest readers we are very sorry for the long delay on this chapter but we have a simple explanation.**

 **Disclaimer: School can be a bitch and a half sometimes**

 **Niceice23: So yeah thanks for being so patient and now onto the show.**

"Like come on Scoob you can't stay mad at me forever." Shaggy said trying to get his friend's attention, but Scooby looked away. Daphne was waching this and started to feel bad. She got so upset that she made Shaggy lose Scooby's trust because of an argument. Suddenly the gang noticed an errie green glow from behind them. As Fred checked the rearview mirrors, a green four-door 1928 Cadillac model 341 drove right beside them and inside the car was a green glowing man in a trench coat and fedora. "Outta the way ya mugs!" The dirver roared as he spead ahead and out of sight. "L-l-like who or what was that?" Shaggy asked shakeing. "With our luck it was a ghost and our next mystery. " Fred said as he followed the path the ghost car took. After a couple of twist and turns down a dark and bumpy road the gang began to lose hope untill they saw lights ahead.

"Like what's that?" Shaggy asked as they pulled onto a road leading to a big casino. "Gary's Gambling Gala." Velma read of the sign. "Hey I've herd of this place its suppose to be the coolest casino in coolsville." Fred said. "Well why don't we check it out?" Daphne suggested. "Like that sounds fun,what do you think scoob?" Shaggy asked looking at his canine companion. Scooby just glared at him and then turned the other way. Shaggy sighed and said "This is going to be a long day. "

They soon pulled up to the casino just in time to see a huge ammount of employees running to their cars and driving off with incredible speed. "Wait please dont go!" A tall man wearing a tuxedo begged the people as they left the building. As the last car pulled out of the parking lot the Mystery Machine pulled in and the gang got out and asked the man what was going on. "Uhh its nothing." The man said nervously. "They were scared of by the ghost of Tucker Philip." Said an older man wearing a grey shirt and overalls. "Who are you?" Fred asked as the man walked twords them. "I'm Charles the janitor of this casion and he's Gary." The man in overalls said as he pointed to the man in the tuxedo. "Well we're Mystery Inc., I'm Velma and these are my friends Shaggy ,Daphne, Fred, and Scooby doo." Velma said as she pointed out her friends.

"Well it's nice to meet you all but I'm afraid without employees we have to close the casino forever." Gary said with his head hung down. "Well we might be able to help with this case." Daphne offered. "Really youd do that oh thanks kids, come inside and I'll tell you about our situation." Gary said as he led the gang inside the building. Soon they were inside Gary's office where they saw portraits of diffrent people hanging all over the walls. Scooby was looking at them as he passed by before he came upon the familiar looking face of the ghostly driver that had passed them on the road earlier. "Rikes ra rhost!" Scooby shouted as he jumped into Shaggy's arms. He then looked at Shaggy and the turned his head away and jumped into Velma's arms.

"I see that your dog has managed to spot the only portait ever made of Tucker Philip." Gary said as they gathered around it. "Do you have any idea why the ghost is haunting your casino?" Asked Fred. "I sure do, in the late 1920s there was a gang ruled by the most vicious gangster to ever walk the earth, Tucker Philip, he once even burned down an orphanage because they didn't pay his 'protection' fee." He said causing the gang to cringe at the thought. "But one night after he robbed another bank, the cops were right on his tail and chased him to his hideout and it led to a shootout between him and the cops which got so much attention from the towns folk that all the men joined the police in the shootout until some one threw a lit bottle of wine he had filled with gasoline causing the house to catch fire. As the house went up in flames Tucker shouted and curesed them that he'd be back and would kill anyone who came lookin for the stolen money he had in his safe. And 13 years ago I bought this land and built my casino and he's never shown up until now." Gary explained.

"Well gang, looks like we've got another mystery on our hands." Fred declaired before a mean looking man entered the office and said "Correction, you **had** a mystery on your hands!" This man was buff wearing a security uniform on and a mad expression on his face. "Mike, I thought you quit like the rest of the staff." Gary said as the man stood infront of his desk. "No sir, I'm not going anywhere just because some of the staff got spooked." He then looked at the gang and said " I'll be takeing over the investigation from here so you kids can go home." "Kids, this is Mike Gerit, my only security gaurd at the moment." Gary introduced them to each other before turning back to the security gaurd. "Mike these kids have offered their help and at this point I'll take what I can get." Mike didn't look happy he just muttered "Fine." And walked out of the office. "You'll have to forgive him, he's a little bittersweet after a break in a couple of weeks ago. Nothing stolen, he just doesn't like the fact that someone got past him that easily." Gary said with a sad sigh.

"Ok, so first we need to split up,Shaggy and Scooby check out the front of the building and we'll check out the back." Fred said as he and the girls began to walk out of the office leaving Shaggy and Scooby in the office. Shaggy looked at Scooby but he juat glared at him and began walking to the front of the building. "Like come on Scoob, I havent done anything to you." Shaggy said as he follwed Scooby only for him to stop as soon as he heard what Shaggy said and turned around and said "Ro retrayed re!" "Like, how? Me and Daphne are together but thats not gunna make us stop being friends is it?" Shaggy asked. Scooby tought about this for a moment and before he could reply Shaggy pointed behind him and said "Like look Scoob It's the kitchen!" Suddenly the two forgot all Quarles between them and made a dash for the kitchen. Once inside they gathered a bunch of random ingredents and before you could say "Zoinks!" they had made two sandwiches that were stacked so high they were nearly scratching the ceiling.

"Like lets dig in Scoob!" Shaggy said. But before either of them could touch their food, Mark busted in with his gun drawn and yelled "Freeze punk!" "Zoinks don't shoot! We surrender!" Shaggy shouted quickly raising his hands above his head as Scooby waved a white flag. "Oh, it's just you two." He said bitterly as he put his gun. "Like yeah but what were you doing?" "I thought I heard someone in here probably the same punk who got away, now what were you two doing in here? He asked with words filled with venom. "L-l-like we w-we were just getting s-some food." Shaggy said shakeing. "R-reah rood." Scooby said as he tried to pick up the sandwiches and show them to Mike, but Scooby slipped on something and accidentally sent the food flying onto Mike. "Like oops." Shaggy chuckled nervously. Mike was now seething with anger, he glared at them with 100% hate. "You know Scoob I'm not so hungry anymore." Shaggy said as Mike began to get some of the food off his face. "Re reather." Scooby said as they ran out of the kitchen with Mike not to far behind. "Get Back Here!" He yelled

Meanwhile in the back of the building Fred, Daphne and Velma were checking the storage rooms. "Have you girls found anything?" Fred asked as he was peering inside a crate. "No, how about you Velma?" Daphne asked as she was cheacking a closet. Velma was about to respond when she noticed a secret door frame hidden along the wall. "You bet I have, come get a look at this!" She said as her friends came running to her side. They opened the door and found a table with huge maps on it with lots of writing on it and papers thrown everywhere. Fred aproched the table with the maps on it and gave it a closer look. "This is a blueprint and map of the building like the employees in training and customers would receive when they entered." Fred said. Velma studied the maps and saw that there were numerous lines and crossed out areas of the building when she finally realised something very important. "Shaggy and Scooby are in trouble!" She shouted alarming her friends. "How do you know?" Daphne asked very panicked. "Look at the map, it's everywhere the ghost has looked for something so far." She explained. They looked again and they suddenly saw what she meant. The entire back of the building had been thoroughly checked leaving only the front of the building unsearched.

"Like do you think he's gone?" Shaggy asked his friend. They had both hid in the gambling room, behing a row of slot machines, when they had finally escaped Mike. "Ri ron't ro." Scooby shrugged. Shaggy then said "I don't think he's here, but like I was saying earlier scoob, is me being in a relationship with Daphne going to be the end of our friendship?" Scooby thought about this and looked Shaggy in the eye and smiled and said "Re are rinds rorever." Shaggy smiled and sighed with relief when he heard this and then he saw a slip of paper stuck under a nearby slot machine. He then picked it up but before he could read what was written on it he heard something . "Like Scoob, do you think that's the gang?" Shaggy asked as they both heard the footsteps suddenly stop when they got close to where they were hiding. "Ri rill reck." Scooby said before he stood up, and came face to sinister face with the ghost of Tucker Philip. He just stood there glareing at Scooby , and Scooby was frozen with fright. "Like who is it Scoob?" Shaggy asked as he quickly put the paper in his pocket. Scooby then pulled him up so he could stand and face the ghostly gangster too. "Zoinks! L-l-like s-sorry s-s-sir we didn't know this spot was taken." Shaggy said as he and Scooby began to back away as the ghost walked over to the row where they were. "Yous mugs been bustin my chops and now your gunna sleep with the fishes!" The ghost roared as he tried to grab them but they were to quick and ran for their lives. They ran down an endless hallway and then they finnaly bolted into a room with the ghost hot on there tail.

The ghost busted into the room and saw that it was a bar and Shaggy was dressed like a bartender and cleaning a cup while Scooby was sitting at the end of the bar on a stool dressed in ragged clothes . Shaggy suddenly realized the ghost was there but instead of showing fear he smiled. "Like hey fellas! Look who's here, ol Tucker Philip!" Shaggy shouted causing Scooby to look up from his drink. "Wha?" The ghost mumbled in confusion. "Like good ol Tuck, you haven't forgot about the little guys even in death, wow what a guy." Shaggy continued to praise him. Suddenly a glass mug was thrown at the floor. They both looked over and saw Scooby was walking sluggishly and herd him mumble "re rain't ro reat!" "Oh yeah?!" Asked the ghost as he walked over to Scooby and looked him square in the eye. "Reah!" Scooby shouted back. But before this escalated anymore, Shaggy started pulling scooby by the shirt and heading twords the door "That's it Derik, I told you if you started anymore fights in my bar then I'd kick you out!" Shaggy said as he pulled 'Derik' out the door, only to poke his head back in and say "While your waiting Tuck, why don't you look over the drinks on the menu." And with that he headed outside while the ghost got a menu and opened it up. All it was was two blank pages with the words 'Good bye!' The ghost threw down the menu and went outside only to find the hallway empty, except for the discarded clothes on the floor. The angered ghost let out and angry cry as he went off to find them.

Fred and the girls continued to quickly make their way to the front and try to find Shaggy and Scooby. "Where could they-?" Was all Velma could get out before they literally crashed into their friends. "Like hi guys, we've been meaning to run into you, just not that hard." Shaggy joked as he helped his friends to their feet only to suddenly be wraped in a bear hug by Daphne. "Are you alright, Velma said you guys were in terrible danger?" Daphne asked in full panick. Shaggy wraped hismarmsmaround her and assured them they were fine. "Like I think I also found a clue." Shaggy said pulling out the piece of paper and read the paper. "What is it?" Asked Fred. "Like it's the will of Tucker Philip!" Shaggy said as read it, talking about how he hid his money so carefully, and how proud of himself he was. After hearing it the gang looked down. "Well that dosent leave us any thing to go on." Daphne said but suddenly Velma's face lit up. "Actually it dose, quick back to that secret room!" Velma shouted as she took of running with her friends not far behind.

When they finally got there she started looking through all the papers and she then picked one out and said "Gang I've solved this mystery!" "Which means it's curtains for ya, see!" The ghost cackled as he suddenly appered in the doorway blocking the exit. "Oh yeah?" Fred said before he swiftly delivered a kick to the ghost crotch causing the gang to cringe as the ghost let out a high pitch scream before he fell over and clutched his family jewels. "Run gang Run!" Fred yelled as they ran out of the room with the ghost getting back on his feet,dispite the pain, and giving chase.

They raced down each and every hallway and as they did they passed the paper amoung themselves before they split up with Shaggy and Scooby running down one hallway while Fred and the girls ran a diffrent way. When the ghost caught up to the fork in the hallway he saw the guys and chased after them. "Like, Every, Single, Time!" Shaggy shouted as they ran into Gary's office. When the ghost finally entered he saw Scooby and Shaggy disguised as artist and a blank canvis next to them.

"Ah our modle has arrived, Mister Frank will you please?" Shaggy said as he gestured for Scooby to go to face the ghost. "Rure." He said as he pulled his canvise and a rolly chair with him twords the ghost. He then made the ghost sit in the rolly chair and then tried to get his best angle to paint him. The ghost had little to no patience so he was about to get up when Scooby slung paint in his face and hit him over the head with the canvise trapping him. "Like good work Scoob." Shaggy congratulated his friend as Mike, Gary, Fred, Daphne, and Velma came in the room. "Good work guys, and now to see if my hunch was correct." Velma said as she tore of the paint covered Mask." Charles?" Gary said in disbelief. "Not quite his full name according to his birth certificate in his office in the back says Charles Philip!" Velma explained holding up the piece of paper. "But why?" Asked Mike. "Simple he knew that Tucker must have hidden it on the propery and dressing up like the ghost would have kept anyone from stopping tried to break in after hours but he forgot Mike was there, thats why nothing was stolen." Fred explained.

"You blasted kids ruined everything!" Charles yelled as Mike walked him outside while Gary shaked their hands and thanked them. Later as the Mystery Machine was on the road again Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne were sitting in the back and they told her they were no longer argueing. "Well that's good to hear." She said as she kissed both of them on the cheek causing them both to turn pink."Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scoooby cheered.

 **Me: Again I am very sorry about the lack of updateing but llately I've been swamped.**

 **Disclaimer: uhh...who are you talking to?**

 **Me: the readers**

 **Disclaimer burst out laughing and actual falls on the floor hes laughing so hard**

 **Me: whats so funny?**

 **Disclaimer gets up and wipes a tear away from his eye**

 **Disclaimer:oh thanks man I needed that, but you dont seriously belive that people read this do you?**

 **Me: But they do.**

 **Disclaimer: no they don't.**

 **Me: What will it take to prove it to you that people actually read this?**

 **Disclaimer thinks about this and then replies.**

 **Disclaimer: At least 7 people have to leave a review on this chapter.**

 **Me: Well thats your cue guys, I need your help to convince my disclaimer that you guys are out there reading this so leave at least 7 reviews. And dont worry Shaggys ex crush chapter will be the next thing I post**

 **Disclaimer:seriously dude who are you talking to**

 **Me: The audience!**

 **Until next time Like, comment and subscrooble for more.**


	15. Pizza, Fights, New members, Oh My!

**Me: We just want to make a shout out real quick, Odinson1 you are so awsome, this guy reads and leaves reviews for all my chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: And we love feedback, be it positive or things we could improve on.**

 **Me: So yeah Odinson1 thanks for the feedback It really inspires me to continue updating whenever I can.**

 **Disclaimer: And now back to Recovery and Discovery Chapter 15**

A few weeks after their last case things had seemed to calm down in coolsville allowing the gang to have some time off. One day they were hanging out at Fred's house with nothing to do. They were watching TV with Shaggy and Daphne cuddling on one couch while Fred and Velma sat on another with Scooby on the floor. "Well it seems we've had a lot of time on our hands recently." Fred said breaking the silence. "Like yeah but it's been so boring around here." Shaggy said as Scooby sighed in agreement. "Well why don't we go out and do something?" Suggested Velma getting of the couch to stretch. "Like what?" Asked Daphne as she also got up from the couch. Suddenly Scooby and Shaggy's stomachs let out a huge roar. Shaggy and Scooby both looked at each other and grinned. "Like how about we go get something to eat Shaggy suggested with Scooby grinning and nodding behind him.

A little bit later they were at a pizza shop eating when Shaggy had to get up from the booth to get a refill on his drink. He went up to the machine and quickly filled up his drink and turned around and bumped into someone on accident. "Like, sorry." "No I'm sorry." They said at the same time. Suddenly Shaggy noticed something familiar about that voice and apparently they knew each other because suddenly the voice asked "Shaggy is that you?" And everything clicked inside his head. "Like Googie?" When he finally got a good look at the person he saw it was indeed her. "Oh my god Shaggy, how have you been!?" She asked as she wrapped him in a hug that he greatly returned. "Like I've been great, how about you?" He asked as he released her from the hug. "I've been doing well, hey where's Scooby and Scrappy?" She asked looking around. "Like Scrappy is living with his folks, and Scooby and the rest of the gang are sitting over there, you should come and join us." Shaggy offerd as he pointed out his friends sitting at a nearby booth. She accepted the offer and they both headed twords the booth. Scooby immediately recognised Googie and ran over to her and started licking her face. "Hi Scooby!" She giggled as the gang gives them a confused look and they then turn to Shaggy for an explanation. "Like gang, this is Googie, And this is Fred, Velma, and My girlfriend Daphne." Shaggy said introducing everyone. "Hi Googie, Shaggy once told me you guys were once together." Daphne said giving Shaggy a look. "Yeah but we broke up mutually, and is that all he told you?" She asked causing Shaggy and Scooby to stiffen.

"What do you mean is that **all** he told me?" Daphne asked giving Shaggy and Scooby an even sterner glare. Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other and slowly slid out from the booth and claimed they were going to get more pizza. The gang watched them as they went to order and then glanced back at Googie. "So what is it that they haven't told me?" Daphne asked."Im sure he'll tell you when he's ready." She responded. Velma then decided to ask a diffrent question. "Have you been with someone after your breakup with Shaggy?" Googie looked down at the floor for a minute with a mixture of sadness and anger on her face. "Yes, his name was Terence, and he was lousy and good for nothing, he always accused me of cheating every time I said something about Shaggy or what we used to do. He even once hit me for not answering one of his calls." She said makeing the gang feel sorry for her. "I left him and he's still trying to get me to come back." She continued as suddenly a tall man with a mustache yellow shirt and blue jeans came barjing into the pizza shop. He made eye contact with Googie and made his way over to the booth. "Oh no." She muttered. He came to a stop at the table and said in a gruff voice "Lets go babe." She didn't move all she said was "No, we're through so stop following me." This made the man very angry and he reached hishand out to grab her wrist and force her to come with him, when a pizza flew right into the side of his face. He turned to see Shaggy and Scooby standing a few feet away with an empty plate where the pizza used to be.

"Thanks Shaggy." Googie said before realising her mistake and covering her mouth with horror. The man's eyes grew wide with rage. "Your Shaggy!?" The man asked in disbelief. "L-l-l-like m-m-m-maybe." Shaggy awnsered with a quivering voice. The man then turned to Googie "You dumped me for him?" He asked yet another question. "No he already has a girlfriend." She said. He laughed and said "What kind of stupid bitch would ever date him." He said as he was going to turn and point at Shaggy when suddenly the pizza pan Shaggy was holding was thrown with full force at the mans face causing him to fall on the floor. When he looked up, what he saw shocked not only him, but even the rest of the gang, Shaggy had thrown the pizza pan and said "Don't ever call my girlfriend a stupid bitch." The man got up and lunged at Shaggy. "Zoinks!" He shouted as the man threw a punch and Shaggy doged at the last second. But the man was quick and deliverd a devastating blow to Shaggy's stomach. "Oof!" He cried as the man then punched him again. Fred had had enough of this and got up from the table. "Hey stop that!" Fred yelled as he tried to pull the angered man off his friend. The restaurant staff had just called the police but with the blows Shaggy was takeing he wouldn't last that long.

When Fred had finally pulled the man off Shaggy the girls and Scooby ran over to check on him. "Oh my god Shaggy are you ok?" Daphne asked very panicked and on the verge of tears. "Shut up you stupid bitch!" The man had yelled while he was fighting Fred. When he said that Shaggy then gently pushed the girls aside and dispite all the aches of his body he stood up and made his way over to where Fred and the man were fighting. The man had gotten Fred underneath him and was trying to strangle him. When Shaggy was close enough, he tapped the man on the shoulder and when he looked in his direction, Shaggy kicked him right in the face causing the man to let go of Fred. He stood up and tried to punch Shaggy but he ducked out of the way and punched the man so hard he flew back a couple of feet and onto the ground he would have gotten back up but Scooby was right behind him and hit him over the head with the pizza pan they had thrown at him earlier.

Just before the man blacked out Shaggy walked up to him and said "I told you not to call my girlfriend a stupid bitch." And with that the cops busted in and took the man to jail. While that was happening the girls were fussing over Shaggy. "Like I'm alright seriously. " He assured them. All he really got in the fight was a bloody nose, a few bruises, and a bit of a headache. But they wouldn't hear it they got Fred to drive them to Shaggy's house and luckily his parents weren't home. They took him upstairs tohis room where they made him lay on the bed while they bandaged him up. While they were doing so Shaggy looked at Googie and said "this wasn't exactly how I thought our reunion would end but it's still good to see you again." Just then Velma came in with some medicine for Shaggy, which he took, that made him drowsy and fell asleep. Later the gang minus Shaggy was downstairs talking about what happened. Googie said "I'm sorry guys if I'd have gone with him Shaggy wouldn't be in his current condition." "Aw come on its not your fault. Why don't you stick around a little bit and help Shaggy." Daphne said. Googie wasn't sure. She thought about it for a little while and then said "Alright, who knows mabey I'll even help you solve a case or two."

 **Me: Sorry they didn't have a Mystery to solve in this one but they will in the next one**


	16. Lights Camera Mayhem! Part 1

**"** Alright places people,Places!" Shouted a very short man in a directors chair sitting next to a woman in a red shirt with a black skirt and glasses. They were both at a camping site near a forest, trying to make a movie but so far it was proving to be impossible. The camping site was just a bunch of log cabins surrounding a one way path in and out of the site and back into a small town a couple miles back. The people that they were yelling at scrambled to get to their positions while a tall guy got into the water while a girl and another guy got behind a camera and zoomed it in on him. "Alright,Mark start the screaming aaaannd Action!" The short man yelled in his chair. The guy known as Mark started splashing around and yelling "Ahhh help me! He's got me!" "No No No! You've got to put more passion into this!" Yelled the short man rubbing his head in fustration. "Everyone take five." He sighed. Everyone headed in different directions but as Mark started to head in he felt something grab him and he went under. Suddenly a girl screamed and got everyone's attention as they watched Mark fought with whatever it was underwater. Suddenly the splashing stopped and everyone assumed the worst but suddenly Mark jumped up to the surface of the water and Mark literally ran on the surface of the water at full speed until he reached the camera crew that still had the camera recording. "Dude what happened?" Asked a camera guy. "He's REAL!" Mark shouted as something rose out of the water. It was a tall pilgrim with drenched and ripped clothing. He glared at the movie crew and suddenly began to giggle and then laugh a sickening laugh as he began to walk out of the lake. "You were warned now your punishment shall be instant Death!" He suddenly raised a sycle as he cried out before attacking the crew.

Shaggy opened his eyes and was confused at first until he saw that he was in his room. The turned sideways on his bed and saw Daphne had fallen asleep next to him on the bed. "Like she probably didn't want to leave me incase I needed something." He said to himself as he put some blankets over her and he got out of bed and headed down stairs to see Fred,Velma and Googie sleeping on the couch. "Like you guys really didn't have to stay here all night." Shaggy sighed and headed twords the kitchen and began making breakfast.

About 30 minuets later he heard someone clear their throats and he turned around to see Daphne standing behind him with a frown,her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Like what?" Shaggy looked at the pancakes he stacked up on a plate and then back at her. "You don't like pancakes?" Suddenly Scooby ran into the room. "Ranrakes rer?" He asked looking all around the room until his eyes landed on the stacked plate on the table. "Like not yet Scoob, I made these for everyone." Shaggy said as Fred, Googie and Velma entered the room. "Shaggy what are you doing out of bed?" Daphne asked. "Like I'm makeing pancakes to thank you guys for staying here overnight looking over me." Shaggy said.

"You didn't have to do this Shaggy, we just did what normal friends would do for each other." Velma said. "Well then I cooked breakfast because that's what a good friend would do." Shaggy replied. They decided to stop arguing and eat the food and few hours later Fred came up with an idea.

"Hey guys look at this, they're makeing a movie near the old coolsville camp." Fred said as he showed his phone to his friends. "Like cool, maybe we should go check it out." Shaggy suggested. "Reah!" Scooby agreed. Soon they headed out twords the camp in the Mystery Machine.

A few hours later they made it to the camp and were surprised to see how fast people were leaving. "You can't quit in the middle of production!" Yelled a short man in a blue shirt walking after a tall lanky teen. "Forget it Darle, ghost attacks were not a part of the contract!" Mark yelled back. They both turned and saw the gang getting out of the car. "Hey what are you kids doing on the set?" Darle asked. "We herd there was filming going on here, but now we think we can help with this ghost problem." Fred said as he walked up to Darle. "Trust me man, you don't wanna mess with Old Zeb." Mark said. "Old Zeb was one of the founders of coolsville until the others found out he used black magic. They banished him into the woods but not before he swore that he would return." "Oh shut up about that old story Mark." Darle said. "Well that 'old story' almost killed us earlier so I'm leaving and that's that." Mark said as he got in his car and drove away. "Great now where am I going to get another actor on such short notice?" Darle sighed.

"We can help." Fred said. "We can solve this mystery for you in no time." Darle looked at them and said "Alright but I'm on a tight schedule so you." He pointed to Shaggy. "Like me?" "Yes you, you look a lot like Mark so I need you to help finish the film while your friends get rid of this ghost." Dale said. "So Like let me get this straight, all I have to do is act and my friends deal with the scary ghost?" Shaggy asked. "Yep." Darle said. "Like you've got a deal!" Shaggy said shaking Darle's hand.

"Wonderful, now lets get you a script, Lana!" Darle yelled. Suddenly a tall woman wareing a red shirt with a black skirt and glasses walked up to Darle out of nowhere. "Yes sir?" She asked. "Get this man a script he's the new leading actor." Darle said. Lana looked at Shaggy for a minute and then said "Alright." And with that she walked away. "Can you show us where the ghost attacked?" Asked Daphne. "I would but I need to show your friend here his trailer so he can get ready for the next scene." Darle said as he looked around and saw someone setting up lights. "AJ take these kids to where the ghost attacked will ya?" AJ looked up and said "Sure thing boss."

Fred then turned to the gang and said "Looks Like we've got another mystery on our hands, so Scooby stay with Shaggy and the rest of us will check out the area where the ghost first attacked." "Like ok, come on Scooby." Shaggy said as they began to follow Darle.

They soon came across a shiny grey trailer hooked to the back of a red truck. "Here ya are Shaggy be on the set in about 25 minuets." Darle said as he walked away. "Like many there's some snacks inside scoob. Shaggy said as he and Scooby walking inside the trailer not noticing the ghost poke his head from around the corner. The ghost then unhooked the trailer from the truck and began pushing it twords a cliff. "Like does it feel like we're moving to you Scooby or is it just me?" Shaggy asked his friend as he sat on a couch. Scooby the looked out a window and into the hateful eyes of the ghost. "Rikes! Raggy Rits Ra Rost!" Scooby screamed. "Like we gotta get outta here Scoob,look!" Shaggy said as he pointed at the cliff where the ghost was pushing them. They ran to the door but it wouldn't budge. "Like what do we do now?!" Shaggy asked panicked. Suddenly they saw that they were at the edge of the cliff and herd the ghost chuckle "Happy landing!" And with that the ghost shoved the trailer off the cliff. The two friends inside grabbed each other in fear. "Like hold on Scooby Doo!"

 **Let me know in the comment if you guys liked the prologue and if I should keep doing them in future chapters. I also want to apologize for the long wait my computer was being stupid so I had to finish on my tablet.**

 **So like,Comment and subscrooble for more and I will see you guys in the next one.**


	17. Lights camera mayhem pt 2

**Ok before we get into it I just wanted to say sorry about the wait again I had to do this on my phone while my computer went nuts. I also wanted to recognize some new followers: Kendoug2119 Yankeegirl244 Bruunika and 1stPiccolo. Welcome to the Fam guys and make sure to go check out their work.I've also been talking to this amazing guy who goes by Mr. Naco el muchacho. He's also got a couple of fanfics written if u didn't know and you should go check them out. And now back to the story.**

Five minutes earlier with Fred and the girls. Aj had driven them to the area where the ghost first attacked in a white golf cart. Once they arrived Aj said "Darle also wanted me to tell you we have these carts all around the set and you can use them if you need to." "We'll keep that in mind thanks." Fred said as he and the girls got out and took in the sight before them. It was a waterfront area of the camp. Only a few cabins but they were severely carved into. Cameras were tipped over and trashed. "Jeepers it's a good thing nobody was injured." Daphne said feeling chills crawl up her spine. They soon began looking for clues when Googie said "Hey guys look at this!" They walked over to see empty scuba tanks hidden near one of the cabins. "Good job Googie you found a clue." Velma congratulated her. "Yeah why would someone have empty scuba tanks when they may need them for an underwater shoot?" Fred asked.

Suddenly from out of nowhere they heard screaming. "LIKE LOOK OUT BELOW!" And then a grey trailer splashed into the lake in front of them. "What the heck?" Asked Velma before seeing the door get kicked open and Shaggy and Scooby popped out. "SHAGGY! SCOOBY! OH MY GOD ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!" Daphne asked very panicked. "Like let me check." He then turns to face Scooby. "Heads?" Scooby felt his head and then Shaggy's head. "Reak." Scooby replied. "Arms and legs?" Shaggy asked as they both checked again. "Reak." "Like appetite?" "Rarving!" Shaggy laughed "like me too,yeah we're all right." Shaggy said as they swam back to the gang.

Suddenly Daphne embraced them in a tight hug. "Oh thank goodness you're alright." She said. "Oxygen please!" Shaggy wheezed. "Sorry." She said easing up a bit but still not letting go. "What happened?" Googie asked. "Like well we went inside the trailer trying to find some food and then suddenly the ghost pushed us over the edge of a cliff and hear we are." Shaggy said as Daphne finally released him from the hug. "Mabey we should stick together for now." Velma suggested as Darle pulled up in a cart. "There you are! Care to explain why the trailer is now in the lake?" He asked not looking too happy. "Like it wasn't our fault, that ghost tried to turn me and Scooby to ghosts." Shaggy explained. Darle looked at him for a minute and then said. "Alright your off the hook and here's a copy of the script, remember we're shooting scene 5 in 20 minuets." He said as he handed Shaggy a script before driving away.

Shaggy opened the script to begin reading only to have a piece of paper fall out. "Like what's this?" Shaggy asked as he picked it up. It was a folded up map of the film site with a bunch of red marks on some areas. "Maybe these are the areas where they've finished filming or where the ghost attacked." Googie suggested. Fred took the script from Shaggy and looked at the cover. "It doesn't say who this belongs too."

Suddenly there was a low growling sound. "What was that?" Fred asked looking around. Shaggy and Scooby laughed. "Like Sorry but we haven't eaten since breakfast." "But that was seven Pancakes six eggs and a half a pound of bacon." Velma said. "Like yeah but nearly drowning in a trailer works up an appetite, right Scoob?" Scooby nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly he started sniffing around the air. "Like what do you smell Scooby?" Shaggy asked his friend as he started to follow him. "Rood!" Scooby said before he took off down a trail heading to the center filming area with Shaggy not too far behind. "Like wait for me Scoob!"

They ran into a cabin and were pleased to see it was the kitchen. "Like we hit the jackpot!" Shaggy cheered as he and Scooby gathered a bunch of random ingredients. Fred and the girls walked in just in time to see there two friends working at breakneck speed. "What are you two makeing?" Daphne asked. The suddenly had two mile high sandwiches and held them up triumphantly. "Like it's a super deluxe Shaggy and Scooby doo Sandwich." Shaggy said as he began to look around. "Like where's the ketchup?" Shaggy asked. Suddenly a glowing hand from behind held out the ketchup. "Oh there it is,thanks." Shaggy said not giving this a second thought. "Your welcome." Came a deep growl from behind causing Shaggy and Scooby to go stiff. "L-l-like s-s-scooby was that you?" Shaggy asked. "Ru uh. Ras rit rou?" Scooby asked. "Like no." They both turned slowly and saw the ghost standing right behind them. "So you got away. Well you won't be so lucky this time." The ghost cackled as he grabbed at them. But they were too quick as they picked up their sandwiches and ran. "Run!" Daphne yelled.

 **Band: MxPx Song: Doing Time**

 **I Remember times I had. Some were happy some were sad. Memories me and my partners in crime throwing up a thousand times.**

The gang ran out of the cabin and split up. The ghost broke down the door and chased after Scooby and Shaggy who still were holding onto their food. The looked behind them to see he was right on there tail so they tried swerving through equipment to lose him.

 **I got through it I feel fine. I went to School and did my time. In a sense I'm out in a sense I'm free to be what I want to be.**

They quickly veered left and hid behind a couple of boxes and the ghost ran past them. Shaggy and Scooby let out a sigh of relief and picked up there sandwiches to take a bite but they suddenly noticed a tall shadow behind them. They looked up only to see the ghost who was now holding his sickle. They dodged as he stabbed at the ground where they sat and got up to find a different place to hide.

 **Fun was cartoons Saturdays. Fun was staying up past eight. Lame was trying to fit in. Lame was the wrong crowd let me it. I got through it I feel fine. I went to school and did my time. In a sense I'm out in a sense I'm free to be what I want to be.**

Scooby and Shaggy were running at top speed until they rounded a corner. When the ghost caught up he immediately saw the headlights of a golf cart driven by Fred and the girls. The ghost tried to jump out of the way but Fred was turning to fast and ended up running his foot over. The ghost grabbed his foot in pain but then charged after the cart. Fred had the pedal all the way to the floor but the ghost was still gaining. The ghost was then close enough to jump and grab hold of the cart. Fred saw this and began to make a sharp turn and threw the ghost off and into a bunch of equipment. The ghost looked up from where he was lying and saw Shaggy and Scooby sitting in front of him,about to take a bite from their sandwiches,giving him the same shocked look. It didn't take long for instincts to kick in before they were off again.

 **You gotta stick together. With who you are and who you know. You gotta remember. Where you've been and where you want to go.**

Scooby and Shaggy decided to climb up a tall, lanky tree with the food in one hand. They reached the middle and thought they were safe until they saw the ghost start chopping down the tree with his sickle. The ghost cut it halfway and then pushed the tree over. As Scooby and Shaggy were falling they managed to grab onto a nearby camera on wheels but in doing so they dropped their sandwiches. And when they grabbed it they started moving down a hill. The ghost gave chase.

 **I never did homework after school. Did all the things I thought were cool. Went out every Friday night. I still do and I'm alright.**

Scooby and Shaggy held on for dear life but their different body weight caused the camera to start spinning. The ghost was failing to catching up until they crashed into one of the cabins. "Like he's still after us! Quick in here!" Shaggy yelled as he and Scooby ran inside. The ghost finally reached the cabin and began to bang on the door until it finally caved in. "I've got you now!" The ghost yelled only for a bright light to shine in his face temporarily blinding him. "Like Cut! That was awful just cut!" Shaggy yelled. He was sitting in a director's chair warring a director hat and glasses while Scooby was behind the camera. "What the heck was that? Come on Zeek put a little bit of passion into this!" Shaggy continues to yell at the confused ghost. "What?" The ghost mumbled as Shaggy got out of his chair and walked up to him with a white book. "Like just go to your dressing room and read over this scene." Shaggy said pointing to a door. The ghost made his way to the door with shaggy yelling behind him "And don't come out until you've memorized it!" The ghost entered the room and sat down. He opened the book to only see one word written in it: Bye. "Raaaaahh!" The ghost threw the book to the ground and opened the door only to find Shaggy and Scooby missing. "Rrraaaaaahhh!"

Scooby and Shaggy kept running until they found the rest of the gang. "So guys.." Before Velma could finish her sentence Darle came out of nowhere. "Hey where have you been? We need to get back on schedule!" He yelled as he grabbed Shaggy by the arm. "Where are we going?" Shaggy asked. Darle said "The caves, we're shooting the final scene." The gang walked with them over to the caves and watched as they began the shot. "Ok Shaggy what your going to do is..." Darle was cut off by sudden screaming. They all looked over in the direction of the scream to see the ghost breathing heavily and glaring daggers at Shaggy. "Like Zoinks I think I'll just wait for this movie to be released on dvd!" Shaggy said as he ran into the cave with the ghost right behind him. "Raggy!" Scooby yelled as he and the gang race inside the cave to help their friend.

Shaggy ran further inside the cave and into a tunnle that led to the center of the cave. There was a desk with a bunch of papers and maps everywhere with a single book in the middle. "Like I gotta hide!" Shaggy said to himself as he hid behind a box near the desk just a the ghost entered. He looked around for a little bit before moving onto the next tunnel. Shaggy thought about staying where he was until he heard "Shaggy where are you!" Daphne called out. Shaggy popped out of his hiding place. "You called?" He answered. "Are you alright?" Googie asked. "Like yeah the ghost ran past me and down that tunnel." Shaggy pointed to the tunnel. Fred picked up the book off the desk and began to read it. Suddenly he said "Gang I've just solved the mystery. Now all we need is to trap the ghost."

"You called?" The ghost mimicked Shaggy as he suddenly appeared behind them. He then saw Fred with the book and became infuriated. "Give me that book!" He lunged at Fred who threw the book. "Don't let him get the book!" Fred yelled. Shaggy held out his hand and caught the book. "Like I got it!" He cheered before he realized what he just said. "Zoinks I've got the book!" The ghost then charged at him. "Like here Scoob consider it a gift!" Shaggy said handing the book to Scooby before running off. "Rikes! Rait ror re!" Scooby called out before joining Shaggy in his run.

The ghost chased them through the tunnle system with great speed but he wasn't fast enough to grab them. Shaggy and Scooby held out their hands to the right and grabbed onto a pice of stalagmite and turned around. The ghost wasn't fast enough and crashed into the wall knocking him unconscious.

Later outside the cave the police arrived and put the ghost in handcuffs. "Great work kids,but who's the ghost?" Darle asked. "Well when you put all the clues together you can see it's obviously Lana!" Velma said as she pulled of the mask. "But why'd she do it?" Asked AJ. "Like she wanted to stop the horror movie you were makeing about her great great grandfather." Shaggy said. "You mean she was related to old Zeek?" Darle asked. "That's right we found this book in the cave which is really old Zeek's diary and in the last entry it says that he was more successful in growing crops so everyone assumed he was a sourcerer and ran him out of town. And when Lana heard you were makeing a horror movie about him she knew people would never listen to the truth." Daphne explained. "And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids!" Lana yelled as she was put into the cop car.

Darle looked at the kids and said "I can't thank you enough but weren't you scared like the rest of us?" "Like nope it takes a lot more than that to scare me." Scooby tapped him on the shoulder. Shaggy turned around to see Scooby was wearing the mask. "Zoinks!" Shaggy cried as he jumped into Daphne's arms. Scooby giggled. "Rooby Rooby roo!" Daphne then kissed Shaggy on the cheek. "And Like Shaggy too!"


	18. THE FAN

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! So Sorry about the long wait! I was hit with a heavy dosage of writers block and then the holidays so yeah.. hope u enjoy and have a great new year!**

The gang had headed over to an all you can eat buffet after their latest mystery. "Like Scoob pass the hot sauce will ya?" Shaggy asked his friend. "Rere." Scooby replies handing his human companion the sauce. "Shaggy your eating ice cream, why do you need hot sauce?" Fred asked. "Like hot sauce makes everything better." Shaggy explained. "That's disgusting." Fred said as he got up to head over to the buffet again. He walked over to the desert and looked around for a while until he saw a cookie. He reached out to take it but his hand touched another hand. He looked up to see a blue haired girl in a yellow shirt and jeans. "Oh I'm sorry did you want it?" Asked Fred. "Oh no it's fine..say aren't you Fred Jones,leader of the Mystery Inc gang?" The girl asked. "Uh, yes I am." Fred said not used to being recognized. "Well I'm Sarah I've read a lot about you and your friends adventures." She said sticking out her hand which Fred took. "Nice to meet you Sarah I'm Fred, I mean you already knew that but I'm just..uh." Fred said beginning to get flustered. Sarah giggled "I get what you mean cutie."

Meanwhile at the table the gang was watching this. "Awwww that's so cute!" Gushed Goggie. Daphne snuggled next to Shaggy's chair and he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "We all find someone eventually, it's just a matter of how determined you are to find them." Shaggy said. Everyone was shocked at what he just said. "Wow that was really deep." Velma said. Shaggy shrugged and returned to his food. A little while later a red-faced Fred walked back over to the table. "So...?" Asked Velma. "So what?" Asked Fred. "So Who was that girl you were talking to?" Googie asked. "Oh, her name is Sarah and she's a fan of our work." Fred explained holding a small piece of paper in his hand. "She gave you her number didn't she?" Shaggy asked grinning. Fred just nodded. "Ronradulations." Scooby said shaking Fred's hand. He chuckled "Thanks Scooby."

A couple of weeks went by and the gang had noticed they were seeing Fred less and less. And if they did see him it he would act really strange. One time Velma was trying to talk to him about something but all Fred did was glance around nervously until he finally made up an excuse and left. "Do you guys know whats wrong with Fred?" Googie asked while they were hanging out at Shaggy's place. "Like, not me." Shaggy said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Shaggy said as he walked to the door.

Outside stood a very shooken up Fred. "Like Fred what happened? What's wrong?" He asked. "Shaggy you've got to help me! It's Sarah she's Crazy!" Fred said as he kept looking around for something. "Like what do you mean?" Shaggy asked. "At first I thought she was just a fan but now she's turned obbsessive! I can't take her places where there are other girls because she accuses me of looking at them! She's even threatened you guys, That's why I haven't been hanging around you guys that much!" Fred explained. He looked so tired and scared Shaggy thought he was going to faint.

"Like chill Fred I'll just call my dad and.." Shaggy offered but Fred just shook his head franticly. "No I.. I've spent to much time here already!" Fred said as he began to walk away. "Like wait Fred!" Shaggy tried to call put but Fred started speed walking away. He watched as his friend walked down a couple of blocks before he saw two guys appear out of nowhere and hit Fred over the head then drag him to a van.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelled as he ran back into his house. He quickly got his keys off the counter. "Shaggy what's wrong?" Daphne asked. "Fred's been kidnapped call my dad and tell him to look for the mystery machine, come on Scooby!" He explains as he ran out the door with Scooby not far behind. They managed to catch up to the van and followed it at a safe distance. They finally came across an old warehouse where they saw the two guys drag Fred inside. The two friends then carefully treaded to the entrance. When they opened the door they saw lines of old costumes and big boxes every where. "Like where do you think they are?" Shaggy asked Scooby. Suddenly they heard voices and followed them until they reached a small room with a little window in the door. Fred was strapped onto a bed,now conscious, the two guys were standing in the corner and Sarah was standing over Fred with a knife in a nurse outfit. "I'm sorry Freddie dear, but since I can't have your love I'll just take your heart instead." Sarah said with a crazed smile Fred closed his eyes and waited for pain. But suddenly the door swung open to reveal Shaggy and Scooby in doctor costumes. "Like Nurse Sarah what are you doing? You know the patient must be unconscious before the surgery!" Shaggy shouted as he entered the room with Scooby behind him nodding. "What?" Sarah asked in confusion but Shaggy held up a hand to silence her. "Like I'm not done yet, look at this operating room it's a mess." Shaggy made grand gestures with his hands while Scooby took the knife from her hands and showed it to his friend. "Like and an unclean scalpel? Really? And you don't even have gloves on! Can you at least tell me you've washed your hands?" Shaggy asked with a glare as Sarah looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "Like that is it, me and my associate are transporting this patient into the next room until you wash your hands." he then looked at the two men in the corner. "This applies to you too, like you want to get paid right?" The two guys and Sarah then walked over to the sink as Scooby and Shaggy rolled Fred out of the room. After ten seconds of washing her hands Sarah realized what just happened and screamed "I'M GUNNA KILL THOSE THREE!" Meanwhile further inside the warehouse Fred had been freed from the bed and had heard this and suddenly the door being swung open and the sound of footsteps. "Time to go guys!" Fred yelled as they took of running.

 **Song: Pretty Mary Sunlight performed by: Danny Janssen**

 **Pretty Mary Sunlight,she's alright with me. Pretty Mary Sunlight, everything I need.**

Sarah had the two men split up as they tried to find the three friends and she began walking down a hallway of costumes and boxes.

 **Some people sit around and watch the world go by. They just don't know the fun their missing.**

Sarah had just walked past Shaggy dressed as a priest standing in front of Fred in a tux and Scooby in a wedding gown with the veil still over his face. She saw this and ran over to them then lifted up the veil to see Scooby's face as Shaggy threw a box on her head for behind. As Sarah was trying to get the box off The guys then took off in search of a new hiding place.

 **People see me happy and they sometimes ask me why. I tell em girls were made for kissin. I don't need to look around. I'm in heaven since I found my Pretty Mary sunlight turning night to day. Pretty Mary sunlight never go** **away.**

Scooby,Fred and Shaggy came across a bunch of boxes and hid in some. The two thugs that Sarah hired saw the boxes and started opening them. When they opened the first one, Shaggy's head popped out of the one next to it and when he saw them he ducked down again. The thugs opened the box Shaggy was in only to find it was empty. Then three boxes over Fred's head popped out,saw them and ducked down. Again when the thugs opened the box it was empty. Then box in front of them opened up and both Shaggy and Fred popped up. They turned around and saw them and just as the thugs were about to grab them, Scooby's legs sprouted out of the bottom of the box and began running away carrying his two friends with him. As the thugs chased them Fred pulled at one of the shelves of boxes they had passed causing it to spill over crushing the two men underneath with boxes. But Scooby accidentally tripped over one of the boxes sending them crashing to the floor and when they looked up they saw Sarah running at them with a chainsaw.

 **Some people spend their whole lives chasin after dreams. Dreams I guess they never will believe in. Playin foolish games, inventing fairy tails and schemes. building fantasies that will deceive them. But I don't need to look around, I'm in heaven since I found my Pretty Mary sunlight, she's alright with me Pretty Mary sunlight, everything I need.**

They raced into a roam and started boarding up the door trying not to let her in. But Sarah kept slashing away at the door, causing Scooby to back up against the wooden part of the wall. Then he heard something. He pressed his ears against the door, it was police sirens. He pulled Shaggy over and made him listen too. Then he and Shaggy saw buckets of paint on the shelves of the room. they grabbed them and quickly painted Fred standing. They then pulled Fred aside just as Sarah charged into the room not stopping for anything, plowing through the painting and into the arms of the police.

A few minutes later the girls had arrived on the scene as Sarah was being driven away to prison. Daphne got out of the car and immediately wrapped her arms around Shaggy asking him a million questions at once. "Like I'm fine daph." He then turned to Fred and asked. "How about you Fred." Fred sighed and then smiled "Yeah, I'm just happy it's all over now."

They then headed back to Shaggy's house and noticed there was something in Shaggy's mailbox. As the rest of the gang went inside Shaggy opened his mail box that had a single envelope for both him and Scooby. 'Like Scoob, we've got mail!" He said as he entered his house. Scooby sat next to him in the kitchen as they opened then envelope.

"Dear Coach Shaggy and Scooby you are invited to the Grimwood school reunion." The first sentence of the letter and they took off to pack. "Where do you guys think your going?" Velma asked. Scooby and Shaggy stopped dead in their tracks. "Like we've uh been invite to a school reunion that we coached for a while back." Shaggy said as they continued packing. "What's the name of the school?" Googie asked. "Rimrood" Scooby said. "What?" asked Fred.

"Like I think it's better if we just showed you."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...…..again sorry for the long wait**


End file.
